The Other Prince
by Dreamgirl32
Summary: Yuuei stands apart from the rest of the Five Kingdoms as the only kingdom where the next monarch is not decided by bloodlines or birthright but on the virtue of their character and capability to lead. Occasionally, awkward situations can arise…
1. Chapter 1

The setting summer sun casts a golden blanket of light around the campsite. Red tents, all spacious and luxurious enough to outshine the common people's houses, formed a semi-circle in the clearing. Noblemen and women milled about, gossiping in their little groups and politely sipping their after dinner wine. Tomorrow they would cross the border and enter Yuuei, their most hated and bitter enemy. Yet, for once, they were not entering the country as invaders or conquers, but as honored guests.

Yuuei's King, known as the All Might, had finally decided on his successor and they were traveling to witness his coronation. They would stay afterwards for a period of about two months to allow for political meetings and the like. This, however, was all they knew about how their trip would go. According to Yuuein tradition, nothing about the new Prince or Princess would be revealed until they had been coronated. So, naturally, it was all anyone was talking about.

"Knowing the way those dolts run things I wouldn't be surprised if it's some dung shoveler."

"If they're anything like the last one I don't know what I'll do. Another one of those smiling oafs? I'd go mad!"

"Well what do you expect, letting common folk on the throne like that? It's no wonder they're so incompetent!"

They were careful, though, not to speak too closely to the tent just to the right of the vertex of their campsite. For they knew inside was the only member of their party who actually hailed from Yuuei, the personal manservant of their dear Crown Prince Todoroki Shoto, who had already retorted for the evening. Not that they particularly cared about offending a lowly servant, but his sway over the Prince was the worst kept secret in Endeavor. And those who upset the Prince met swift and biting punishments.

The Prince himself at the moment was sat cross-legged on the squashy mountain of plush pillows and rich furs that served as his overly luxurious traveling bed. A gentle smile tugging at his lips. His shoulders were relaxed and his eyes closed. All but purring in satisfaction as his ever dutiful manservant gently worked a comb through his long, silky locks after a long day's travel.

If you had told him ten years ago, five years ago, two years ago, that he could be so happy and content just days before he was to meet the next All Might, the person to whom he'd been secretly promised to like breeding stock since he was twelve, whose meeting he had dreaded for years, he would've called you a liar and shooed you away without a second thought. But two years ago was not now. Two years ago he did not have love. He did not have Deku.

The green haired beauty, finally satisfied, set down the silver hairbrush and opted instead for kissing at Todoroki's neck "Are you nervous?" He asked, the playful smirk audible in his tone

"With you by my side, dearest, I know I have nothing to worry about." Todoroki replied

"Dearest?"

"Do you like it?"

"I think I prefer 'love' or 'darling', actually." Deku awnsers, still playing absentmindedly with the silky red and white strands of Todoroki's hair

"We'll have to have a discussion about petnames and displays of affection and the like at some point." Todoroki says, his smile widening

He turns around to look at him better and feels his smile fall when he catches Deku staring intently at a jade gem in his hand. The same jade that Todoroki had worn proudly in his hair for some weeks now. "You're taking it away." He says, more hollowly than he would usually allow.

"We're about to enter Yuuein territory." Deku says seriously "Everyone will know what it means."

Todoroki wants to protest, he wants to snatch it from him or pout like a child. He wants to do something to alleviate this pang of pain in his heart. But he can't. Deku is right. Damnit, why does he always have to be right? The only reason they've gotten away with something like this so long is becuase no Endeavoran worth his salt would be caught dead brushing up on Yuuein marriage traditions and they were the only one's who knew the truth. But they would be surrounded by Yuueins at the coronation, and there would be no room to hide. He was, after all, still engaged to another.

"You can have it back when I'm allowed to propose properly." Deku promised, pressing a kiss to his cheek in compensation.

But it's not enough for Todoroki. He gets up swiftly from the bed and makes his way to his jewelry cabinet. "Yuuei's color's are green and gold, yes?" He asks, fishing around a moment before pulling out a pair of emerald earrings with the gems set in gold that he affixes to his ears without waiting for an awnser "I will pay homage to my host country for as long as I am their humble guest."

In the mirror on his vanity he spots Deku try to contain a laugh with his hand like a maiden and failing to. Todoroki knows he is thinking something like 'Is it really so unbearable to go without a token of my love?' Or some other silvertongued slight at him. But he allows it becuase, yes, in fact it is.

Todoroki crosses back to his bed and plops himself onto Deku, settling himself so his head rests in his lover's lap. His fingers already petting his hair as if he were a prized showdog and not the Crown Prince of his country's worst enemy. "What should I expect from Yuuei?" He prompts, watching carefully for how Deku's eyes light up at the chance to talk about his homeland

"Well, for one thing, the best food of your goddamn life." Deku replies excitedly

"I eat-"

"I am well aware of how you eat, Prince. And I'm telling you, it dosen't compare to Yuuei."

"The fruit basket of the five kingdoms…" Todoroki muses. He dosen't say much after that. He just closes his eyes and lets Deku prattle on and on about things he technically already knew but hearing it from him, whether it's because it's coming from a native Yuuein and lacks his tutor's usual tone of disdain every time the country had to be mentioned or Deku's own enthusiasm for his country, seems like hearing these things for the first time.

Yuuei had, by far, the most fertile lands and mildest weather of the five kingdoms. They are the only kingdom Todoroki has ever heard of, within the five or otherwise, to guarantee food to every one of it's citizens. An abundance of food has led to a heavy focus on health, so Yuuei has the best doctors and medicine and exercising is a common pastime. (Hm, well that explained why Deku enjoyed training so damn much.) A healthier, stronger populace leads to more able-bodied men in the military, and while Endeavor's forces outnumbered them, it was no secret Yuuei's troops were not to be trifled with. And with so many doctors and nurses in the country, the elderly and disabled were well taken care of.

Food also plays an important role in the country's culture. To care for another person is feed them, and to feed them is to care for them. As a guest, Todoroki should expect a plate of food shoved into his hands at every possible opportunity. And he must eat, for refusing a meal is a great insult to whoever provided it. In his case, All Might.

"Sounds like a whole country scheming to fatten me up."

"Sounds like a good excuse to get you off your father's rations."

If at all possible, he should offer to help with the meal, be it cooking, peeling vegetables, or setting the table. He will be refused, of course, but the gesture will put him over the moon with anyone who hears of it. It will show he's not above getting his hands dirty with labor himself, an ever prized value amongst the Yuuein.

Deku trails off suddenly in his ramblings and Todoroki opens his eyes to find his brow furrowed in thought. Oh, dear.

"Deku?" He prods gently

"All Might is like a god to his people." He mutters, stroking at his chin in concentration, he speaks in the unfocused, rapid fire nature of someone just saying whatever comes to their head, as Todoroki had become used to at times like this "The position is meant to be a pillar of our entire way of life. Which requires a paragon of virtue and strength to hold it up. How will I ever live up to his expectations? I've already crossed so many lines. And I know this game has always been in part one one of deception and I know no person is actually as awesome as the myth suggests but the existence of that myth alone is paragon to our culture. Every Yuuein child believes in that myth. I believed in that myth! To inherit the position like this-"

Todoroki kisses him just to make the words stop. They part and he presses their foreheads together, a Yuuein display of affection Deku had used on him many a time "You think too much."

Deku turns a lovely pink and cannot hold his gaze "All Might says no one's better at spewing nonsense than I am. He says I'll worry myself into an early grave if I don't become more confident in my decisions. I'm sorry my muttering can be so annoying."

"On the contrary, I quite enjoy hearing your thoughts." Todoroki assures him, running a hand through his his green curls "It's how I'm able to trust you. I know whatever you decide, you've come at it from every angle you can think of and thought it through and see your choice as the best one available. And I know you don't have a dishonest or selfish bone in your body, so I know your decisions are usually what will benefit the most people in the long run."

"Shoto…"

"But I think there's something to be said about you worrying yourself into an early grave. You already have everything required to succeed in this world."

"Aside from, I don't know, a lifetime of experience and training." Deku mutters

"I thought the All Might was so popular because they can come from any background which makes them relatable and approachable to the common people." Todoroki counters playfully. The Poor Man's King a voice that sounds suspiciously like his father whispers in his ear. He ignores it.

Deku opens his mouth to respond but Todoroki hold a finger to his lips, silencing him "You have acted as an aide to two different sets of royalty from two very different countries. Your advice is good enough for us to listen and heed so there is no doubting your skill in politics."

He holds up another finger "You already have the affections of three of the four heirs you will have to compete and work with."

"Well, Iida-Sama is only second in line. And with that stunt you pulled getting him in bed with us, I doubt his brother will-"

"Alright, Tensei-San is another matter altogether, granted. But Yuuei and Riot have been close allies for generations and Eijiro-San is soft, so you're sure to be fast friends. There, three of the four, my point stands."

"Well it's not Kirishima-Sama himself I'm worried about."

Todoroki held up a third finger "And you are an honest, hard working, generous, well mannered, intelligent, kind, stubborn, patient, beautiful man who will lead his people into a golden age or die trying." He finishes, peppering Deku's face with kisses in between each compliment, which earns him a smile and some giggles. He'll count it as a win.

He cups Deku's cheek tenderly and lets his affection for him flood him properly for a moment, so he can see it plainly on his face for once. Deku swallowed at what he saw "You will be a wonderful All Might… Midoriya Izuku."

* * *

The sun had set a while ago but the Riotan campsite was far from turning in for the night. They sat together on the forest ground singing songs and roasting sausages. Laughing and telling ghost stories. The Riotans were rowdy, affectionate people who took every excuse to celebrate and rejoice. And so, they took it upon themselves to celebrate the crowning of their closest ally's next monarch a bit early!

In all their merriment and cheer, no one seemed to notice the absence of the only member of their party actually hailing from that ally. Expect, that is, for the Crown Prince. Who quietly excused himself from watching Ashido's impromptu (but impressive) belly dance, grabbed two horns of ale, and made his way to a small, clearing not far from their campsite. He found Bakugo Katsuki, as he knew he would, sitting alone in the dark, fiddling with his maps and telescope. He approached, but Bakugo spoke before he reached him.

"Get out of here, Shitty Hair." He told him coldly "I can smell the booze on you and I hate dealing with you when your drunk."

Kirishima, who was indeed feeling pleasantly buzzed already, just rolled his eyes and settled himself next to a nearby tree, careful not to sit on any of the expensive-looking maps "I've had two horns of ale, that's not drunk. Kaminari just spilled on me a little."

Bakugo said nothing.

"Of course, if you don't take one of these off my hands, I'm going to end up drinking both of them. You're on me about wasting food, after all. And then I'll definitely be drunk! And then I'd probably end up-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, shaddup already!" Bakugo snapped, snatching a horn from him. He downed the entire thing in one breath, tossed the empty horn aside without a care, and turned back to his star maps like nothing had happened.

Ah! He was so manly!

"We're two days off schedule." Bakugo informed him "And now it's going to be even worse, with everyone hungover tomorrow."

"Is that what you're doing all alone out here? Using the stars to figure out where exactly in the world we are?" Kirishima snickered, remembering fondly those long nights of teaching Bakugo how to use the stars for navigation so many moons ago.

"You're missing the point." Bakugo told him, his eyes firmly on the stars "At this rate, you'll be late for the coronation you people are so keen to celebrate. And then what? Do they push back the coronation to accommodate their closest ally and slight the other countries? Or do they continue as planned and slight their biggest ally as you've slighted them by being late in the first place?"

Kirishima sighed in defeat. Bakugo was, as usual, right. But that would be dealt with in the morning. He couldn't stop his countrymen now if he screamed till he was blue in the face. So, instead, he finished off his ale and carefully made his way around the maps to sit behind Bakugo, wrapping his arms around the man's torso. Bakugo only stiffened in response.

"You know, you're allowed to be happy." He mumbled into his shoulder "You're going hoooome."

"Fuck… you are drunk." Bakugo's heart was beating fast. Kirishima could hear it through his back.

"It's three horns now." He confessed, thoughts of pressing kisses to Bakuo's bare shoulders already beginning to enter his mind.

"Tell me about Yuuei." He asked into his hard flesh "I haven't been there since I was little. You're so faaar."

Bakugo pulled at Kirishima's arms, trying to make him let go but that was a task easier said than done "Get off! You're always so clingy when you're drunk!"

"You like it." Kirishima said lazily "If you didn't like it, you'd have thrown me off by now. We both know you can."

Bakugo went very still. His heart was still beating very fast.

"Kirishima! There you are, man!" Sero's voice rang out. The lanky man screeching to a stop when he saw the intimate position the two were in "Uh… y-your father's looking for you." He said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly

Bakugo took that moment, when Kirishima's defenses were down, to actually throw him off. The Prince hit the dirt with a soft "Oof!"

Sero came to his aide and helped him up. Bakugo didn't spare them so much as a glance as he returned to his telescope and Sero led Kirishima back to the festivities.

"Seriously, man." Sero whispered to him not that quietly "I don't know what you see in him."

* * *

The first thing that struck Todoroki about Yuuei's palace was it's size.

It was… actually rather small as far as castles go. He had heard Deku talk about how much more "humble" and "manageable" Yuuei's castle was compared to Endeavor's. Now he's tempted to think that was more of Deku's silver tongue working it's magic.

He is tempted. But…

The castle is not located within the capitol city, through which they had just passed, (Another strange aspect of the castle.) Instead it was isolated out here, with solidarity domination of the skyline.

Entrance path they rode on doubled as one of All Might Castle's many extravagant, and beautifully manicured gardens. They rode through archways of flowers, past hedges shaped like people and animals, past every possible beauty a garden can hold. Thick forests lay not far beyond them, adding a sense of foreboding to the pleasant gardens. As though they were being specially protected from the dangers beyond in some way. The castle itself, covered in ivy, seemed to rise itself from the grounds.

And this castle was old. Very old. No one knew exactly how old but Todorki was sure that it had stood for centuries before him, and would stand for centuries after he was gone. Endeavor's palace was always going under some renovation or another. They changed tiles and mortar as easily as they did Kings and Queens. It was a sign of power, he had been taught, a sign of wealth, that they could change and shape their castle however they liked to suit their whims. But this castle was powerful in a way that their sparkly and extravagant one could never be.

Next to him, Deku sighed wistfully. The gentle smile of a man returning home after a year of being away from it playing at his lips.

And the castle! It was his now wasn't it? His to live in and rule over for the rest of his days!

He was dressed in his Yuuein clothing now, with it's characteristic high necklines and long, drapey sleeves that hid his body beautifully from the world. It struck him suddenly that he would probably never see Deku in those revealing silky chiffons he so hated ever again. He did not let the disappointment cross his face.

The party had barely passed through the gates of the estate when a deep powerful laugh rang out above them, causing them to stop in surprise. A shadow crossed Todoroki's vision from high above him, drawing his attention skyward, where it seemed a large man stood on the roof of the palace, watching their entrance. A guard perhaps? Then he heard his father grunt ahead of him and spied Deku grinning, wide-eyed, at the same figure and realized with a start there was only one man that could be.

No sooner had Todoroki made the connection than All Might leapt confidently from the roof and landed easily in front of Todoroki's father. The force of his landing caused the earth under them to rumble and some dirt and wind to blow in their faces. All Might himself didn't even look winded after a fall that would have killed an average man. His smile betrayed nothing.

Todoroki had heard of All Might's rippling physique and incredible strength and stamina but he had assumed them to be exaggerated.

As it turns out, no.

But more than his physical strength Todoroki finds himself in awe of the aura coming off of him. He is confident, to be sure, self assured and bold. His posture, his effortlessly straight back, feet shoulder width apart and hands on his hips and, of course, that ever present magnificent smile, all gives him an air of invincibility that left even a Crown Prince breathless. There was no burden those broad shoulders could not bear. No challenge that could make him waver. No force that could strike him down.

In a way, it was like being in his father's presence but without any of the animosity between them. Instead of overwhelming domination, he was protection. Instead of blazing heat he was comforting warmth.

So, this was the man regarded as the Symbol of Peace by his people. This was his father's opponent. This was the man Deku sought to emulate. This was… his future father-in-law.

Todoroki hoped they would refrain from feeding him just a while longer. His appetite has suddenly left him.

"I am here!" All Might declared, his voice just as booming and loud as it had been on the roof "Bidding you welcome to our beautiful country!"

Todoroki's father sniffed, expression thoroughly unimpressed "You mean to bid us welcome to your estate, All Might. If you wished to welcome us to your country you would have met us at the border."

All Might dosen't take the bait "Enji-San," He tuts "You know better than anyone how all-consuming the work we do is! And with something as crucial as my successor's coronation on the horizon I can't leave anything to chance!"

"And where, pray tell, is this successor of yours that we might meet and get a taste for him?" King Enji pressed

"My apologies, Enji-San, but it is tradition to keep the next All Might's identity a secret until they are revealed at their coronation."

"So then no one gets the chance to get to know their next monarch before they are seated on the throne? Seems rather short-sighted, if you ask me." King Enji remarked

Nobody did ask you. Todoroki thought irritatedly. The Endeavoran system worked the same way, except their rulers were placed on a throne at birth and had people kissing their ass their entire formative years.

"It's just the way we do things here." All Might replied, he really never did stop smiling. Todoroki wondered if it was painful to keep up.

King Enji grunts again and dismounts his horse "Very well. Someone show me to my chambers. I will retire until dinner and rest from the long journey."

A stringy-haired servant darts forward and, with trembling knees, prostrates herself to the king before leading him away without him acknowledging her at all. Before they're out of sight, however, she does turn around and offer Deku a wave and a smile which he returns.

That's right. They were on his turf now. All the servants here would already be acquainted with Deku. He probably had many friends and allies here he hadn't bothered to tell Todoroki about.

With the King gone, the rest of the party takes their leave quickly and soon enough only Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, and Deku are left in All Might's overwhelming presence. All Might regards Todoroki quietly for a moment, sizing him up. He feels unexpectedly small in the gaze of the massive, muscle-bound man.

Then his eyes flicker over to Deku who preens under the heavy gaze. He smiles at his mentor and gives him a small nod. It seems that was all the invitation All Might needed. The next second, he's swept Deku up into a tight embrace, dismounting him from his horse in the process, and tossing the by-no-means-light man around as if he were a rag doll. They both laugh, this clearly a familiar activity to them.

"My boy, let me look at you." All Might says as he places Deku back on his feet.

A long moment passes where he does just that. His shining blue eyes carefully drinking in the appearance of his successor with a tenderness Todoroki didn't think such a huge man should be capable of. His massive thumb swipes across the scar under Deku's eye. The scar that had not been there when he left Yuuei. Todoroki felt his cheeks burn, wondering if All Might knew the story behind the scar. Even if he didn't, it surely reflected poorly on him, that Deku was injured in such away while under his protection.

Deku does not shy away from All Might's gaze. He places his brown hand over All Might's and leans into the touch, holding eye contact and offering his mentor a reassuring smile. All Might brings him in for one more tight hug and when the two break apart he leans down and touches their foreheads together. He says something to Deku, quiet enough Todoroki can't hear but he can guess easily enough it's something like "I've missed you.".

The scene is so gentle and tender Todoroki finds himself averting his eyes to it, feeling very much the intruder. 'They are like a father and son.' He thinks, an image of him and his own father sharing such a moment springs to mind 'Well… a good father and son.'

"Very well then!" All Might cried, rightening again as he released Deku from his embrace "I'll leave you in young Midoriya's capable hands! Young Midoriya, when you've finished with that, come find me in my study. We have much to discuss!" Deku nods and then All Might has leapt into the air again, a final show of his pure physical strength before disappearing from sight all together.

For the first time in quite a long time, Todoroki Shoto is speechless. He opens his mouth but nothing will come.

"Is he-" is all Yaoyorozu can manage

"Oh yes. Always." Deku cuts her off, either out of amusement or pity, Todoroki can't tell. His smile splits his face cleanly in two.

"I-I have spent my entire life surrounded by-" Todoroki sputters

"Never quite like him, though, yes?"

"You've seen this before." He realizes

Deku offers a small shrug "Perks of the job. Seeing foreign dignitaries all but knocked off their horses just by being in the presence our Poor Man's King." Finally he extends a hand to help Todoroki off his steed "You did well to stay mounted, Your Highness."

Heavens above, he's never seen Deku look so smug!

"That's not One For All either is it?" Yaoyorozu asks as he helps her down too "I mean, the jumping and whatnot is. But the rest…"

Deku himself simply smiles slyly at them and waves them on towards the castle.

"Come on, I'll give you the grand tour."

* * *

Todoroki was right about Deku being popular in the castle. It seems they couldn't go ten minutes without some pesky servant with their arms full of flowers or colored cloth for the coronation screeching to a stop and gasping at them that "Midoriya was home! Oh, it's been so long! How are you faring? Is your belly full?"

Deku didn't seem bothered by it in the least. He pulled every one of them into an embrace, calling them by name and reassuring them that he had been well taken care of in his absence and he was just delighted to be home again. They would chat for a few minutes, smiling easily at each other. Those carrying flowers would offer him one to wear in his hair, those carrying fruit or sweets would practically shove one into his mouth. Then they would be on their way, their eyes going comically wide as they finally landed on Todoroki. He wasn't sure if it was becuase they realized realized they'd been ignoring the Crown Prince of Endeavor it they'd just look embarrassed if they'd been caught ignoring anyone like that. Todoroki is not used to being ignored. He finds he is not fond of it.

Or perhaps he was just sensitive because Deku was involved. That was also a distinct possibility.

Indeed, Deku seems to positively shine with all the attention. His smile as never-ceasing as his mentor's and his eyes sparkle like Yuuei's sun itself.

In Endeavor, Todoroki had always been the center of attention with Deku keeping off to the side, his head respectfully bowed. He hadn't expected Deku to take to the spotlight to well. Perhaps he was overestimating how difficult it would be for him to replace his mentor one day.

This was Deku on his home turf. Beloved and fawned over and fed and pet like a prized show beast. And in return he loved and fawned over and fed and pet his subjects as if they were all the best of friends. He could already imagine him commanding the same overwhelmingly positive air All Might did one day.

Yes, his father was terribly wrong to underestimate this man. He would be a force to be reckoned with.

Still, he was happier when the gushing servants passed and those twinkling eyes and brilliant smile were only for him.

The castle of Yuuei itself was not large enough to host guests from all five kingdom's at once. But discussions of expansions were strictly off the the table due to it's historical significance. (Supposedly, this was the ancestral home of the First All Might. But, as with most things about the First All Might, this was so buried under myth and historical controversy, it was impossible to know for sure.) So, as a compromise, four other mansions were erected on the palace grounds around the lake. Each one in the distinct architectural style of one of the five kingdoms so as to provide a home-away-from-home for their foreign guests. Each one was equipped with a library, music room, observatory (Yuueins were also world renowned meteorologists and astronomers) sun room, and, of course, a fully stocked kitchen. They were arranged to envoke the image of a hand from above, with the lake as the palm and each of the buildings as a finger. Yuuei's castle itself being the thumb.

Deku is a wealth of knowledge on every possible aspect of the castle. From the building materials, to the battles fought there, to the windows with the best views of the lake or gardens. Deku had never kept his heritage, nor his pride in it, secret in Endeavor. But it was still practically disarming to see his eyes shine as he went on and on about everything Yuuei had to offer. Todoroki felt his heart sink at the realization that this was what he'd been keeping Deku from. An environment he thrived in. A culture he adored. A country he loved. A people who loved him in return. He thinks of the timid manservant who had been presented to him so many months ago. The man who could not meet his eye and looked profoundly uncomfortable surrounded by such wealth and grandeous, dressed like a whore for the nobility's amusement.

He made a vow then, a silent one but no less solemn, that he would do everything in his considerable power to keep this new Deku alive and well for as long as he lived. He would not see that light trampled out by cruel kings or arrogant nobility.

He would soon find out he had other worries then them, though.


	2. Chapter 2

Todoroki was in a bad mood.

He's been in a bad mood ever since he'd woken up alone for the first time in several weeks. The large bed seemed to swallow his lone frame. The scratchy sheets were too cold without his bedmate. The pillows freshly washed and lacking his comforting scent.

Oh, dear. Love really was as disgusting as his father claimed.

Yaoyorozu was no help. She grinned and teased him all throughout their morning briefing. She was in particularly high spirits lately. Which, of course, had nothing to do with Uraraka's arrival today, and Jiro along with her. Simply a coincidence.

His mood got much worse at breakfast.

As it turned out, family dining was another key tradition in Yuuei. And as foreign guests in the country, it was only proper they observe such a tradition while visiting. Which came together to mean he was forced to dine across from his father. What made it worse was that it was obviously his father's own doing. He was sure Deku would have warned him of this if it was really that important families dine together. Which meant his father was willing to take advantage of their surroundings to force him into a situation he knew his son would hate.

He watched Todoroki eat, a smug smile on his face as he made no attempt at conversation and took every opportunity to stretch the meal out and force Todoroki to stay in his presence. Todoroki left them sitting in haughty silence. Refusing to break eye contact but also refusing to partake in any more interaction with his father than strictly necessary. He was being petty, he knew, but so was his father for forcing him into this!

Ugh, it was too early in the morning for his blood to be boiling over a simple meal like this. Well, at least Deku hadn't been lying about the food. It truly was divine, even by his royal pallet.

When he finally did manage to escape from him, his mood did not improve. He managed to make it all the way to the west entrance of Yuuei's palace when an egg landed squarely on his head.

He stopped coldly, gazing up at the balcony above him. He saw nothing, the assailant hidden by the angle and shadows. But he heard well enough the prattle of little feet and soft, barely contained giggles.

A child? Well, that made an annoying amount of sense. After all, no amount of diplomacy or arranged marriages would wash away centuries of hostilities between Yuuei and Endeavor. And the marriage was only known to a handful of people. He was an enemy within these walls. And, more importantly, he couldn't very well go picking fights with Yuuein children.

But now there was egg in his hair and dripping onto his face and shoulders with every minute. He had to find a place to wash and possibly change clothes. But where? He couldn't return to his lodgings. His father would call for the child's head. But he couldn't be seen like this by Yuueins either. It would be a disgrace!

No sooner than he'd thought it, than did a Yuuein woman appear around the corner.

"Kota!" She yelled at the top of her lungs "Where'd you get off to? You little brat!" Her red eyes fell squarely on Todoroki and she fell silent. Oh, Todoroki was so screwed.

"You're that… That half-and-half boy." She said, her voice lacking the ferocity of a moment ago and instead sounding taken aback by his presence. Her eyes racked over him a moment, taking in his face, his body, his hair most of all. He wondered if it looked as gross as it felt.

Then her mouth snapped into a hard frown "You look absolutely ridiculous!" She informed him, shrugging off her purple cardigan and throwing it over his head before he could react "Meet me in the stables. I'll clear a path." She whispered as she passed "Kota! When I get my hands on you, you are a dead little boy! Do you understand!?"

Todoroki didn't know who this woman was, and knew this could be a trap, but he didn't see any better option at the moment. He tied her cardigan around his head, trying to disguise as much as his face as possible, and followed her from a safe distance. True to her word, the woman did clear a path for him. Shouting at whatever servants were unfortunate enough to cross her path. It seemed this woman had quite the reputation. Those that didn't disperse from her simply shook their heads in pity for poor Kota and whatever he'd done to envoke her wrath. Nobody even noticed the most eye-catching prince in the five kingdoms hiding under her cardigan. Perhaps being ignored had it's perks as well.

The early riders were already gone for the morning. So the stables were blissfully empty save for a few stable hands who were easily scared away by the sight of the red-eyed woman on the war path. She presented him with a bucket of drinking water.

"Clean yourself." She ordered

"T-that's for horses." Todoroki's protests sounded weak, even to himself

"You Endeavorans are more pampered than I thought if you think you're in a position to be picky!" She roared at him "If you've got a better idea I'm all ears! But know there's no way in hell I'm letting you see Deku looking like that!"

"…Deku?" Todoroki said, caught off guard but not allowing it to show

The woman snorted "Don't be coy! I know he came in with your party yesterday. You're here looking for him, right?"

"Ah, well, yes. But…" Todoroki stammered as he caved and began washing his hair in the horse water. (There was probably horse backwash in it, too) "I thought he went by Izuku in Yuuei."

"For the most part, yes. But I'm a family friend you see. My brat was the one who gave him that nickname. Over the years it's just become habit." She regarded him closely for a moment, her red eyes boring into him with an uncomfortable intensity. Todoroki focused on toweling dry his hair.

"He must really like you if you're calling him that."

Todoroki stilled. Then he straightened himself up to his full height, fixing his icey, two toned eyes with her intense red.

"Who are you, exactly?"

"Bakugo Mitsuki, at the service of His Royal Highness." She replied, not exactly saying she was at Deku's service rather than his, but it was obvious enough. This kindness she did him was not for his benefit, but Deku's.

"I was very lucky to happen upon you, wasn't I?"

She snorted again "Extremely. This palace is crawling with people who love Deku. The servants love him becuase he is humble and quick to lend a hand. The nobility love him becuase he's intelligent and well-spoken. Even the common people in the city love him becuase he stands against injustice and mistreatment of others. We want to see him happy. And you, Prince of Endeavor, represent a threat to that."

"A threat?"

"He's in love with you." She says simply "Or, at least, that's what the rumors say. And that makes you a massive target in the eyes of our people. If your lineage and status wasn't enough to earn you a loogie in your food, hurting him would be a one-way ticket to starvation. We are very protective of our Prince, as it turns out. Unfortunately, he has a reputation for… shall we say… letting his affection for others… blind him to their faults? So don't think his love alone will be enough to save you." She walked off, waving for him to follow "Come on, you're presentable for now. If I know Inko, she hasn't let him out the front door yet."

"You love him as well?"

"As if he were my own son."

"Then why help me?"

She gave a small shrug and another carefully sizing state with those intimidating red eyes "Because my son was the one who hurt him last time. For better or worse, I'm inclined to give you the benefit of the doubt."

* * *

Riot and Yuuei had been allies for generations. But, even so, with a considerable stretch of Endeavoran territory between them, visits between the two countries were rare. The last one had been about six years ago now, when All Might made the trek across Riot's impregnable deserts. Before that, Kirishima had accompanied his father to visit Yuuei when he had been barely nine.

He remembers how it felt back then, looking up at All Might Castle. It was like something out of a fairy tale. He'd spent days exploring every nook and cranny and getting very lost in their hedge maze. He is happy to see it has not changed.

They were indeed arriving three days later than planned. But there was still time to spare before the coronation, so no real damage done. Bakugo had spent the rest of their trip nagging and ranting about the importance of punctuality and various other ways they were sure to insult his homeland. The Riotans grumbled and complained about it, but Kirishima had no doubt they would've been even later without him.

Whatever the case, it was clear the castle staff had not been expecting them. The stables were sorely understaffed and it took some time before their horses could be properly stored. It didn't help that the few stableboys on duty seemed more interested in Bakugo than in anything else. Not that they actually talked to him. Just stared and whispered amongst themselves until Bakugo got sick of it and barked at them to go find All Might already!

"Looks like we got here early for nothing." A Riotan nobleman commented to no one in particular

"You're not early!" Bakugo snapped at him, brows drawn in anger

"Hey! Easy!" Kirishima intervened, placing a hand on Bakugo's shoulder "We're here. We haven't missed the coronation. The rest dosen't really matter, does it?"

Bakugo stood down, he and the nobleman still glaring daggers at each other. Though, the tension in the air didn't really break until All Might appeared, just as tall and majestic as Kirishima remembered him to be.

"I am here!" He declared "I apologize for not being here to greet you immediately! But I'm afraid-"

The Riotans practically swarmed around him, drowning out whatever he was going to say with well wishes and greetings. Soon enough the massive man was nearly swallowed by the crowd of eager visitors.

Kirishima, who was expecting something like this, was the only one to notice Bakugo trying to sneak away under all the chaos.

"Aw, Katsuki, you're not leaving already are you?" He asked, as he grabbed his shoulder, keeping him from escaping further "I was hoping you'd give me a tour."

"That's not my fucking job." Bakugo replied without looking back at him

"Well, sure, but I'd bet good money no one knows this place better than you do." Kirishima said, grinning

One… Two… Three… Four…

"Young Bakugo?" All Might's voice cut through the clutter of other voices

Damnit! He was about to cave! Wait, was that All Might? Oh, Shit! All Might's coming this way!

Bakugo still didn't turn around the face them. His hands were buried deep in his Riotan riding pants, his face was pointed downwards at his boots, and his shoulders were high with tension. He looked like a little kid about to get a scolding. It sent a shiver down Kirishima's spine it so unlike him. All Might, however, didn't seem to notice anything unusual about his former ward as he crossed around him so they were facing. Bakugo still looked down rather than up at those intimidating blue eyes. Intimidating. That was never a word Kirishima would've used to describe All Might before. But there weren't many things that could make Bakugo Katsuki bow his head like this. It kinda put the jolly old man in a new light.

He watched, a bit nervous, as the huge man reached out, patted Bakugo on the shoulder, and simply said "It is good to see you again, my boy."

Bakugo did not relax. "Yeah. Whatever. Likewise, I guess." He mumbled without looking up

All Might's eyes flickered over to Kirishima, then back to Bakugo "I see you're busy at the moment. But, do me a favor and pay me a visit later tonight. I'd love to hear all about your travels."

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." Bakugo grit out.

With one last pat to his shoulder, All Might took his leave. A sizable gaggle of Riotans at his heels, until only Kirishima, Bakugo, and Ashido remained.

"Bakugo…" Kirishima tried gently. He reached out to touch him, but hesitated, thinking better of it

After a moment, Bakugo shook his head, finally relaxing "I thought… Well, never mind what I thought."

"He seemed happy to see you." Ashido pointed out

Bakugo laughed hollowly "Why? Because he smiled? He always smiles, it acts as a mask like that. Oh no, I'm definitely in trouble."

"Why would you-" Bakugo silenced him with a look

"You're an idiot, Shitty Hair." He told him. But then he grabbed his hand and pulled his towards the castle door "Come on, I'll give you that stupid tour."

Ashido made to follow them, but Kirishima sent her a nod towards the stable boys. She got his meaning, and sent him a thumbs up in response.

Bakugo, regrettably, let go of his hand as soon as they were inside.

* * *

There was a golden sun on the Midoriya's door. Todoroki figured it made sense, as the crest of Yuuei, suns were engraved all over the place on the castle. But he still had to suppress a smile seeing it fittingly on Deku's front door. Mitsuki, bearing a plate of lemon squares she'd made a detour to collect, was careful to avoid touching the sun when she knocked.

Deku awnsered almost immediately, Todoroki managing to catch a quick glance at the cluttered scene of his childhood home behind him, his face lighting up when he saw them "Aunt Mitsuki!" He cried

Mitsuki shoved the lemon bars into Todoroki's unsuspecting arms and pulled him into an embrace. She kissed his forehead, a sign of familial love in Yuuei, and Todoroki again found himself adverting his eyes to such a sweet scene.

"I was going to come and find you." He said as they parted, casually reaching for a lemon bar. But before he could grab one, Mitsuki snatched the tray back from Todoroki and held it high above her head, out of reach.

"Ah!" She cried "These are for good sons who help their mother pack! You think I didn't notice? That place is a pig-stye!"

Deku, who was tall enough to take a bar from her even with her holding them above her head, absolutely deflated "I tried. You know what she's like. Every book and plate and sock has so many memories behind it and she can't bear to put any of it away."

Whack! Deku clutched the back of his head where Mitsuki had struck him. Todoroki felt his side burn and his right side freeze. Barely restraining himself from freezing the woman over.

They're looking for an excuse

She hit him

He called her aunt. You need her on your side

She hit him!

"Idiot!" Mitsuki roared "You've been gone over a year with hardly a word! Now you're back and suddenly the most powerful man in the country! Do you have any idea how much she worries? Of course she's feeling sentimental!"

Deku kept his eyes on the floor, his cheeks turning pink "I… I guess you would know."

Mitsuki snorted "As if it could be anyone else."

Deku straightened, and Todoroki noted with horror the blank expression and dead look in his eyes "Is there… a-any word from Kacchan?"

Mitsuki looked at his carefully for a moment, frowning, sizing him up the same way she had done to Todoroki a moment ago. Then she sighed "I got a letter from him some four months ago but nothing since. He's such a shitty son."

"He'll be furious." Deku said in a hollow voice, eyes unseeing

"You were the only real candidate since Katsuki left on his temper-tantrum. He must have known this was coming." Mitsuki countered. That was when something clicked for Todoroki. Small bits of information, some he'd known for a while, and some he'd just learned today came together to form an impossible but undeniable picture. He felt his blood, boiling just a moment ago, run cold.

When Deku didn't seem comforted by her words, Mitsuki simply pushed past him into the apartment. Todoroki was alone with Deku for the first time all day, and he couldn't even enjoy it. Deku looked at him, properly acknowledging him for the first time since he'd opened the door, but his eyes still lacked the brilliant light he'd seen in them yesterday. It'd been snuffed out by the mere mention of that man. The same one he'd told him about many months ago with such a soft smile it'd made Todoroki's frozen heart thaw and ache.

"Your childhood friend..." He said, his throat unexpectedly dry "Is Bakugo Katsuki?"

* * *

"If there's something you'd like to say to me I'd rather you just get off your chest than keep making that face at me all day." Todoroki coldly informed his manservant, making the timid man jump

"Ah! Um… it's about your night terrors." Oh, here we go "There's this Yuuein tea that-"

"If it was that easy to get rid of them, don't you think I'd have found it by now?" Todoroki snapped at him, making the man shrink in on himself in response

"Yes. You're right. Sorry for brining it up." He said, hanging his head as he busied himself with making Todoroki's bed.

"I understand you think you're being kind." Todoroki said after a moment "But I've lived with these terrors for years now. They are just another part of my life that I must bear. Do me a favor and spare me your pity in the future."

"Pity?" The word came immediately, clearly spoken without thinking, and with such a tone of anger it made Todoroki look up from his papers to his manservant. The manservant who wore an expression of absolute cold rage. They held gazes for a moment before Deku shook his head and broke their stare, busying himself with the bedding once more.

"What is it with you people?" He wondered aloud, tucking his sheets rather aggressively "Why does everything have to be some insult to you? Some conspiracy to make you look weak? Some…" he trailed off, his frustration swirling about him like smog

"…You people?" Todoroki ventured cautiously, his curiosity piqued. Yesterday, he wouldn't have thought Deku capable of such a look.

Deku froze in his tucking, like a child caught in a lie. "Forgive me, Your Highness." He said with a voice far more controlled than before. He looked down to his fiddling hands rather than at the intimidating Prince before him "I'm afraid I let my emotions get the better of me for a moment. It's just… you reminded me of someone I used to know."

"Well, now I'm intrigued." Todoroki admitted, setting his papers down "Who was this person that you hated so?"

The color drained sharply from Deku's pretty face "Hate him?" He echoed, as if not believing what his ears told him "I thought the world of Kacchan!"

"You looked like you wanted to strangle me." Todoroki countered cooly "Anyone who brings up that much emotion-"

"I could never do anything right." Deku cut him off "Somehow, someway, I did something wrong and would insult him. And when Kacchan felt insulted he got angry. And when he got angry…" he looked away from him and blinked furiously for a moment. Oh.

"This was another Lord you served?" Todoroki asked, mostly just to cut the silence in the room "You refer to him very informally."

Deku shook his head "We grew up in the same village. We were friends."

"…That dosen't sound like a very nice friendship." Todoroki said

Deku laughed hollowly. His fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"Forgive me, but I'd rather not talk about him anymore. The whole matter is… a bit much for me."

"… Alright." Todorki agreed

But they did speak of him again. Little by little, sometimes months apart, but slowly Deku told him all about his old friend. He recounted fond childhood memories of the two of them skipping rocks and daring each other to eat off things as he lounged comfortably on Todoroki's couch. He prattled on about how physically impressive Kacchan was as Todoroki did his best to ignore the words coming out of his mouth in favor of staring at the shapely, soft lips themselves. He went into detail about Kacchan's humiliating cruelty as Todoroki held him close in bed.

"You know the worst part?" He whispered against his chest one night "I miss him."

* * *

Todoroki paced frantically around Deku's childhood bedroom. Deku sat on his bed, sorting through old books and trinkets and sorting them away into boxes. Watching him with annoyed eyes.

It made sense, he supposed, that Deku would have friends in high places. He'd managed to steal the hearts of Uraraka Ochako and Iida Tenya in a matter of hours and he'd had a lifetime with the Yuueins. But. . . But. . . Bakugo Katsuki? The ferocious young general who'd clawed his way to the top of the Riotan military in only two years? Who was so unhinged and easily offended he was known for shouting death treats at state dinners and attacking whomever he felt like? One of the most famously unpleasant men in the five kingdoms?

That had grown up alongside Deku? His Deku?

And yet... he was also the Kacchan Deku had told him of. The bully that'd made him eat dirt and stuck his head in the toilets and spat on him to wake him? Yet who Deku still inexplicably thought so highly of it'd made Todoroki jealous even before he knew the reason? He could understand well how the people of Yuuei would be weary of him. He understood well.

"You're making too big a deal out of this." Deku chided

"You're making too light of this!" He countered

"Oh, heavens above, not you too!" Deku exasperated, flopping backwards into the pillows and throwing his arm over his eyes dramatically "I thought you of all people would trust me to handle this on my own."

Todoroki opened his mouth to respond, but found the words clogged his throat. He did trust Deku, of course. But- No. No buts.

But

"Deku, I saw that look in your eye when he came up. You're frightened of him, aren't you?"

Deku didn't say anything.

"Are you worried about offending Kirishima?" Todoroki suggested

"Not particularly. Though I'd rather avoid it, obviously."

"Then what is going on here?"

Deku sighed, exasperated "I don't think you'd understand. I can't imagine you got many wedgies growing up, prince."

"Deku." Todoroki sat down next to him, and pried the arm away from his face so he could look him in the eyes "Please." Deku sighed again but sat up to begin the tale.

"Kacchan and I grew up in the same village. Our mother's were close so we spent almost all our time together. He was… awesome." There it was again, that soft smile that had haunted Todoroki so "A child prodigy at everything he tried his hand at. Combat, horseback riding, archery, he helped teach me how to read! I admired him… and he knew that."

"And yes, he did awful things to me. I'll not deny that. He hit me, hurt me, made cry at times. But, even so, I couldn't help it. He always seemed to shine with confidence and ambition and talent. Being around him… it felt like… well, like being in front of All Might!"

"I always thought… I thought he'd be the one to wear the crown." Deku said, his voice so soft and bitter it made Todoroki's breath catch "We both did."

"He's always been a sore loser. And a sore winner, come to think of it. Being overlooked… for me of all people… he'll definitely make a scene. Try to humiliate me. Make me a fool. And I can't say he won't succeed."

Deku's hands were shaking in his lap, he curled them into fists but it didn't stop it. He looked into Todoroki's eyes with a fierce determination, the likes of which he usually only saw when they were discussing his father "Listen to me, Shoto. Whatever happens at my coronation, whatever he tries, let it happen."

"But-"

"If you want to protect me, protect me from your father. Protect me from Mineta. Protect me from boring conversations about trade agreements and treaties. But let him come. He will be my first true test as a royal. As a future All Might. I must face him."

You're protecting him. Todoroki thought Even now. Why?

"Did…" he tried to ask the question he'd wondered for months, ever since Deku had first mentioned his old friend with such fondness. It had scared him too much then, and he found it still scared him. Still, he persisted "Did you love him?"

Deku smiled at him. A bemused, playful smile that suited him like a second skin "He was a brother to me. Of course I love him."

* * *

"Well?" Kirishima asked once Bakugo had left for his meeting with All Might and they were safely inside his new bedchamber

"It's just like we thought." Ashido told him "He was in the running to become All Might's successor. But he was never very popular with either the nobility or the common people and he decided to leave after it was obvious he wasn't going to get it."

Kirishima groaned and buried his face in his hands. Well, that was absolutely no help.

"…There's more." Ashido added, hesitantly

"Of course there is." Kirishima sighed

"The next All Might is supposed to be kept a secret until the coronation. But everyone agrees who the most likely choice is. A man from All Might's home village named Midoriya Izuku. And it seems Bakugo was prone to bullying him in their youth. Everyone has different accounts of mean things they saw him do to him. But… it's not likely he'd be inclined to support your union."

No support from Yuuei. No support from Riot. No cooperation from Bakugo. Great. At this rate he'd be a bachelor for life.

Ashido placed a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry, Ei."


	3. Chapter 3

" _Kacchan! Wait up! Kacchan!" Deku's calls dissolved into a fit of coughing and he had to stop to lean against a nearby building to keep himself upright_

 _"Geeze! You're hacking up already? You're such a wuss, Deku!" Kacchan told him as he doubled back to him. He didn't reach out in comfort but simply watched in silence as the coughing slowly petered out. When Deku was about done, wiping the spit from the corner of his mouth, Kacchan grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him along none to gently._

 _"I'm sorry." Deku said weakly as he was dragged along, his eyes on his stumbling feet_

 _"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just keep up! Ma will kill me if I lose you in the crowd again." Kacchan grumbled_

 _Deku really shouldn't even be out today to begin with. He was sick. But, then again, he was always sick. And he couldn't very well spend his whole life stuck in bed could he? So, he swallowed down the dropping of his eyes, the burn of his throat, and the difficulty breathing as the pair made their way into town._

 _Deku loved the Center Plaza of his little village, it was always bursting with life. Townspeople running errands went this way and that, bards practiced their instruments and treated everyone to some free entertainment, shop owners called out their doors, trying to drum up business. At the heart of all of it was a statue of All Might. Ten feet tall with bulging muscles and a beaming smile, he stood proudly for all to see and adore. They were far from the only village in Yuuei with an All Might Statue, but theirs was special. This was the very same village he had grown up in as a child, as any townsfolk would be happy to tell you! Today, there was a man that Deku recognized as the Town Crier perched atop a ladder, placing a crown of flowers atop his stone head._

 _"Oi! Why are you doing that? " Kacchan yelled up at him, clearly catching the poor man off guard and almost making him fall from his perch. Deku grabbed at the base of the ladder, to help keep it steady. The man offered him a nod of thanks._

 _"Haven't you heard? All Might's returning!" he called down to them_

 _"Why's he doing that?" Kacchan asked_

 _"Does a man need a reason to return to his childhood home?" Deku responded with a quirked eyebrow, his silver tongue already taking shape_

 _"There's gotta be a million better things for him to do than come back to this backwater nowhere!" Kacchan argued back_

 _"Well, in any case, he'll be here in about three months time." The Town Crier said as he climbed off the ladder "Thank you, young man." He added, giving Deku's hair a little ruffle in appreciation as he walked off_

 _"Wow!" Deku gasped, his green eyes twinkling "He's going to be right here! Maybe we'll get to meet him! I'm so excited!"_

 _He turned to find Kacchan staring up at the statue's face with wide eyes and his mouth open. Deku found himself smiling at the sight, Kacchan was always so wild and imposing, so strong and bold and confident it was easy to forget he was just as much a child as he was. Heck, he wasn't even six months older than him! He grabbed at his sleeve and yanked, jostling him._

 _"This is your chance!" He beamed at him "You'll get to show All Might how strong you are and he'll choose you as his successor!"_

 _Kacchan looked at him wide-eyed for a moment, stunned, before his face fell back to it's usual confident grin "Idiot. That would've happened regardless."_

 _"Hey, will you take me to the capitol with you?" Deku asked as they started off on their errands again_

 _Kacchan smiled, amused "Sure. Why not?"_

* * *

The day of the coronation had finally arrived! But, the ceremony itself wouldn't be held until noon. Something about the sun bearing witness… Well, in any case, the morning was occupied by a festival hosted by the common people in the capitol city in honor of the new All Might. Then came the coronation, the other four heirs would present gifts, and then the common people would return to the festival while nobility would retire to the castle for a ball that would continue until midnight.

Kirishima was a little worried about how his gift would go over with the new Heir. It would be controversial at best, but that was what he got for heeding the advice of such a controversial man.

No, that wasn't right. Bakugo was controversial in Riot but in Yuuei, his own homeland, he seemed to be outright despised. The entire castle staff watched him with barely contained anger in their eyes. And he returned them with his usual air of haughty, hot-blooded pride. Even now, as they strolled the streets of the capitol, strings of flowers and brightly colored streamers decorating the street and the scent of delicious food mixing with the flowers in a divine aroma, Bakugo looked as miserable as Kirishima had ever seen him.

He wanted to comfort him. He wanted to see him smile. He wanted to hold his hand in his and refuse to let go. He wanted to drag him out to the crowds of dancing couples and let the music wash over them until all troubles were forgotten. He wanted—

He wanted so many things.

But he knew why Bakugo was so angry. And he knew what he wanted could not be. And yet, somehow or another, he found himself with his arm linked with Bakugo's beefy one nevertheless as they shoved meat pies in their mouths.

"Man, I'm already feeling a little full. Maybe I should hold back until the party." Sero mentioned

"If you can't handle this much, you'll be a goner at the party." Bakugo snorted "We don't have much in excess. So what we do have, we cram down your throat. Quite literally."

"That's… graphic." Ashido commented

We Kirishima thought sadly. Even after all this time, it was 'we; the Yuueins' and not 'we; the Riotans'. Two years in Riot had done nothing to slacked Bakugo's iron spine and furious pride in his country. No matter how they shunned him, or however much Riot opened their arms to him, he was as Yuuein as the day he'd left. It made Kirishima envious.

"You must be popular at these parties, Katsuki." Kirishima tried "With your appetite and all."

Bakugo smirked, the closest he'd come to a smile the whole day "Yeah, I guess so. One time, I put away an entire turducken just because… B-Because… some brat told me I couldn't." his face fell and became even sourer than before, making Kirishima's heart sink

"What's a turducken?" Kaminari whispered, thinking Kirishima and Bakugo couldn't hear him

"A chicken stuffed inside a duck stuffed inside a turkey." Sero whispered back

"That's disgusting." Kaminari replied

"Idiot!" Bakugo roared at them "It was delicious and I don't regret a single bite!" He stormed off ahead but Kirishima saw a beginnings of a genuine smile on his face.

"Hey!" He caught up with the grumpy blond and linked their arms together again instinctively "What's so funny? Huh?"

Bakugo didn't look at him when he replied, keeping his eyes firmly on the sky, but that didn't stop the smile spreading across his face. His twin broadswords, which he carried on his back at all times, twinkled in the sunlight. "You should've seen the look on his stupid face when I won. The moron. Gaping like a fish. And then," Bakugo went as far as to break out into laughter at the memory "And then he goes and asks if I wanted another glass of water! Like that was all he could think to do! Ha Ha! What a loser!"

Kirishima grinned too, happy to at last see the man in high spirits "They should know better than to challenge you."

"Damn right they should."

They continued on throughout the city. Bakugo's mood noticeably lifted and Kirishima's following suit. They talked little, Kirishima afraid a reminder of the day's events would crush Bakugo's mood once again. But Sero and Ashido and Kaminari could make conversation out of thin air, so there was little need.

"Man, we stick out like sore thumbs in Riotan clothing." Sero groaned

"That's a good thing! Everyone should know what country we represent!" Mina argued

"What do you think, Katsuki? Do you think we should've dressed in the local fashion?" Kirishima asked

Bakugo snorted, himself dressed like a Riotan. Even today, of all days "Hell no. It's summer. It's fucking hot. All these prudes might act scandalized by a little skin, but they're sweating their tits off under all those layers. That's one thing I don't miss."

A child ran up to them and bowed to Bakugo, who quirked an eyebrow "What do you want?"

"I was sent to remind you the coronation starts soon, so you should make your way to the city center, Your Highness."

A chill settled over the group despite the raging summer heat.

"I'M NOT THE PRINCE YOU MORON!"

The child stumbled back in shock, almost falling over themselves. Their eyes frantically scanning to group for whoever else the prince could be. Or perhaps just to look anywhere but at the fuming Bakugo. Poor kid looked like they were about piss themselves.

"It's alright." He said, placing a hand on Bakugo's chest without thinking about it "No harm, no foul. Run along now."

They did just that, relieved to be out of Bakugo's line of sight. Bakugo huffed angrily and stomped over to one of the carnival games, grumbling angrily. Kirishima found he could only sigh. It was all to understandable a misunderstanding. Bakugo, with his steel spine and intense red eyes, simply exuded self-confidence and authority. He had more presence in his pinky than Kirishima had in his whole body. It was by no chance he'd claimed such a coveted spot in Riots military despite his foreign birth. He was a natural-born leader, and it leaked from every pore.

"Kirishima-sama…" Ashido said tentatively.

But whatever she was going to say was cut off when Bakugo came back and slammed something down on Kirishima's head "Here!"

Kirishima, not knowing what else to do, lifted a hand and felt around. He was wearing some sort of wreath made of… flowers? He pulled it off and, yes, it was made of an odd dozen or so red flowers woven together to form the wreath. It was very beautiful.

"Katsuki…" But Bakugo refused to look at him, staring into the sky again in stubborn defiance

"They're usually worn by Yuuein nobility, but they're not uncommon at celebrations like this. You were talking about wearing something Yuuein, right?" He grumbled to the blue sky, his face looking as red as he flowers

Kirishima felt he was missing something in all this, but in any case he felt touched. "It's lovely. Thank you."

"Y-yeah… well… that fucking kid…" Bakugo grumbled

"As amusing as it is to see Bakugo blush," Sero interrupted, earning him an elbow from Kaminari "We really should get going. It'd be bad if we're late for something so important."

"Yeah, you're right." Kirishima agreed

"You go." Bakugo said "I'll watch with the common people."

"Ka-"

"It'd look weird, right? A Yuuein with all you Riotans?"

"But-" Ashido silenced him with a firm hand on his shoulder. Oh. Right. This was still a painful day for him.

"Will you at least come to the party afterwards?"

Bakugo snorted "I can't very well leave you with the three stooges all night."

Well, that, at least, was a comfort.

* * *

Kirishima kept the wreath on during the coronation. He really wished Bakugo had decided to come with them. If not for his company than just to explain everything to him. The coronation, as in all cultures, was full of symbolism and allusions to a history Kirishima didn't fully grasp. He probably understood maybe half of what was going on.

A lot of chatter sprang up from the Endeavorans when the new successor, a young man with Yuuein sun-kissed skin and curly green hair, was revealed. But they were likely to make a fuss no matter what, given their long standing rivalry, so Kirishima paid them little mind. The ceremony took place outside, as did all major Yuuein rituals, which both allowed the sun to bear witness to the event, but the common people as well. Unusual for such an elite event. He's not sure the idea would get far in Riot. Other than that, it was a rather boring affair.

The successor walked down a path of flower petals and leaves(heavily laid so no dirt could be seen) and through several archways before kneeling before the current All Might. Then are the vows.

"Do you vow to protect Yuuei?"

"I do."

"Do you vow to serve the people of Yuuei before yourself?"

"I do."

"Do you vow to revoke all titles and privileges previously bestowed upon you?"

"I do."

"Do you vow to uphold the laws of Yuuei in all things?"

"I do."

"Do you vow to show courage upon the battlefield in times of crisis?"

"I do."

"Do you vow to show compassion to the poor, the weary and downtrodden, in times of peace?"

"I do."

"Do you vow to never waver in face of adversity?"

"I do."

"Do you vow to be a friend to all who seek one?"

"I do."

Four attendants make their way down the aisle, each holding a corner of a white cloth which is then pinned to the shoulders of the man's green shirt. A cape? The man rises then, but does not turn to acknowledge the people, and keeps his eyes on All Might.

One of the attendants brings an ornate chalice and hands it to All Might. He takes a long sip before handing it to his successor who finishes it.

Finally, the crown itself is revealed and placed on his head. It's done in the design of roots and vines encircling his head and every gemstone, alternating between emeralds and diamonds. Kirishima thought to himself how much more comfortable it looked than the muzzle-like design of Riots crowns.

Only then does All Might raise his arms and proclaim "I present to you, my chosen successor, Midoriya Izuku! Prince of Yuuei! To serve as sovereign in my absence, and take my place when my time comes!"

The Yuuein's, both common and nobility, begin to chant Midoriya's name as he finally turns to face them. There were tears beginning to form in his green eyes but they stayed at bay for now. His face was split in a smile so wide and genuine it sends a jolt down Kirishima's spine. He was used to the carefully controlled expressions of other aristocrats and royals. It barely occurred to him that this was not just someone who'd stolen Bakugo's dream away, but someone who was living their own dream. The fantasy of every Yuuein child was this man's reality!

And then, he falls on his knees once again. Lowering himself to both his own people and the foreign royalty present! The room does not fill with horrified gasps, so Kirishima knows this is a normal part of the ceremony, but it still makes his heart skip a beat.

Midoriya stands again after a moment and his eyes finally begin to scan the crowd. His eyes fall on Riot's section of the audience and holds there for a moment. Kirishima's breath catches. He knows exactly what he is looking for there. Who he is looking for. And he does not find it. His eyes move on but Kirishima does not miss how little time passes between then and when the young man finally brings his gloved hand up to wipe his tears away.

* * *

Bakugo settles himself into the yellow tile of one building's roof. He has a good view from up here, up high. But he can't help but think how easy it would be to stage an assassination from up here. The open-air setting meant there would be no cover on the new Prince. Any dumbass with a crossbow could cripple his entire country from up here. He makes a mental note to yell at Deku about prioritizing his safety, but he knows he'll just get a smart response about tradition and the cultural significance behind why the coronation is held the way it is. That little shit was like a walking encyclopedia on all things Yuuei. Still, as long as he's here he might as well keep an eye out for trouble. He nibbles at another meat pie, and waits for the ceremony to start.

Unsurprisingly, there's a lot of commotion from the Endeavorans when Deku is revealed. The Yuuein nobility look pleased and unsurprised, while the common people are cheering so loud Bakugo can barely think over them. There is nothing as exciting to the Yuueins as a new All Might. The Urabiti and Ingeni both respond predictably enough. Though Bakuogo notes one woman in the Urabit crowd (a royal, if the throne she sits in is any indication) who looks especially satisfied.

Hmm, did she know something about Deku then? Does she have some horse in this race? But those are questions for later.

Deku passes through the eight flower-encroached archways, one for every previous All Might, crushing the flowers underfoot as he marches, eyes straight ahead. He swears his vows and then-

Bakugo's stomach churns at the sight of that simple white cloth. His cape. The Symbol of a Hero. Perhaps more important than the crown as a signifier of his royalty, it is earned only through the completion of truly selfless acts. And his-

Stop. Bakugo chastised himself, It's in the past. There's nothing more to be gained from it but pain.

He finds his eyes flitting to the Riotan section of the crowd. Kirishima is still wearing that stupid flower crown. Bakugo laughs just a little at the sight despite himself.

The ceremony continues, and Deku is officially proclaimed the Prince. The Yuueins are goddman near deafening.

Oh, shit, is this loser really going to cry at his own goddamn coronation? Bakugo's eyes flit down to the half-finished meat pie in his hand and he thinks how easy it would be to hit the damn fool with it. He's got a great shot and an even better arm. He could nail the idiot in the face and ruin the whole sham of a coronation.

Instead, he pushes it down the sloping yellow rooftop tiles, where it splatters into a thousand pieces on the street below, and heaves a sigh at the loss.

* * *

Unlike every other royal system, the All Might's way of doing things meant there was never any warning before the next one took the throne. The other countries would mark their calendars for Kirishima's coronation and watch him closely as he grew. Speculating about how he would rule one day, but also learning his likes and dislikes so they knew how best to kiss up to him. Buying for royalty was such an impossible task, after all.

Since nobody had ever met this man before, they were all at a distinctive disadvantage. Their gifts had to to double duty as to foster good relations between the kingdoms, but also to serve as a sort of introduction both to the princes and princesses presenting them, and the countries they represented. Typically this meant things like swords from Ingenium, jewelry from Endeavor, and dyes from Riot.

Kirishima was not bearing dyes today. He tried not to fidget with anticipation as Uraraka presented her gift— a lyre. He didn't pay much attention but it seemed to be going well until the very end when Midoriya was thanking her and started to call her "Uraraka-sama" only to be met by a pout from the princess. So, with a blush creeping on his face he corrects to "O-Ochako-chan." For which Uraraka rewards him with a smile as she takes her leave, her twin swords behind her.

Then it's Kirishima's turn and he finds he really wishes he had his own cool bodyguard at his side to make him look less weak. As it is, he approaches the platform where Midoriya stands and takes a knee before him, if only for a second, while Ashido, Kaminari, and Sero unveil his gift. There's a lot of murmuring as soon as it's revealed. Kirishima knew that was coming, he was fine, it was fine, the only person who's opinion mattered right now was…

Midoriya's eyes are wide, and locked on his gift. He looks like he's had the breath knocked out of him.

"A lemon tree?" He asks cautiously, almost a whisper, like he can't believe what's in front of him

"It was grown from a sapling of the only such tree in my palace gardens and carefully maintained throughout our long journey here." Kirishima explained. It was only a fraction of the whole story behind the little tree, but he wasn't sure if mentioning Bakugo was a smart move. Given his, ah, reputation. Ashido had quickly found out all about the bad blood between him and the palace staff, between him and various nobility(notably the Minetas), and between him and this Midoriya Izuku. There were no shortage of stories describing mean things he'd done to him over the years. Some were surely exaggerations, but others were concerningly within his character.

"I thought you might like to plant it in your own gardens, so we might match."

Also, please don't take it the wrong way. He quietly prayed.

Gifts at these events were often lauded with multiple meanings and references. Something like this, with such a famously unpleasant fruit, was too easily misconstrued. It could easily come off as him telling the new prince to 'suck lemons' as it were.

His heart practically stopped beating when he heard Midoriya's laugh. It was a gentle, light melody that was accompanied by a soft smile on his lips and a playful twinkle in his green eyes. "I sense Kacchan had some say in this matter. Yes?"

K-Kacchan?!

As in, Katsuki? His Katsuki? He referred to such an aggressive, unapproachable man in such an affectionate way? But the rumors had said-

"Eijiro-San?" Midoriya spoke again, snapping him from his thoughts "I can't help but think that… Well, forgive me for being assumptive. But Kacchan didn't tell you the story behind this tree, did he?"

What?

Kirishima's face must've showed his surprise. Midoriya took pity on him and started the story before Kirishima could open his mouth and let the flood of "Uh"'s and "But"'s tumble out.

"There was a lemon tree growing outside of the Bakugo's house when we were children. Aunt Mitsuki used the fruit to make her lemon bars. As boys, Kacchan and I would challenge each other to eat the fruit raw. It was a rather stupid test of endurance, but one we looked back on with fondness as the years passed." Midoriya hoped off the platform at this point and plucked a small but ripe lemon off the trees thin branches, peeling it with practiced ease "So I'd be delighted to have one in my gardens. This gift makes my heart sing, Eijiro-San. Thank you, truly."

He finished by popping a lemon segment into his mouth and smiling around it like it were candy. A move that sent a shiver down Kirishima's spine and a shockwave through the onlooking crowds.

Kirishima's head was spinning. There was so much he wanted to ask but this clearly was not the time or the place. Instead he simply whispered, quiet enough only Midoriya could hear it "I'll be sure to find you at the party later."

"Please do." He whispered back "There's much I want to discuss with you."

With that, Kirishima took his leave. The elder Iida brother presented a shield made of precious metals and adorned with gemstones and sure to collect dust over a mantle for the rest of time. Todoroki gave a beautiful horse that took an immediate liking to Midoriya. But Kirishima really wasn't paying attention. His head was still spinning as he watched this curious man with curly hair and twinkling green eyes who spoke of his love with such a soft smile.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a rare night that both Todoroki and his father were in good moods. But tonight, they stood on opposite sides of the open-aired pavilion and sipped their wine with smug expressions. Their eyes were on Deku, dancing a graceful waltz with the elder Iida, both believing the other to have suffered a critical blow.

"Your rook has become a second Queen." Uraraka murmured beside him

"Don't think that means you can get out of our arrangement."

"Yes, yes. I'm no fool." Uraraka replied easily "I will announce my engagement to Iida-san in two months time. With my hand off the table, your father won't be able to persuade my parents to ally with him against Yuuei in the coming war."

"Good." He took another sip of his wine and cleared his throat uneasily "Um… for what it's worth… thank you."

Uraraka quirked an eyebrow playfully "Deku's good nature finally rubbing off on you?"

Todoroki his his flush behind another sip of wine "Yes, well…" he turned his eyes back to Deku being delivered to the side of the dance floor only to be crowded by Yuuein nobles, all vying for his attention. They formed a circle around him, protecting him and keeping him close to them already.

"… What do you know of Bakugo Katsuki?" He asked quietly

"Bakugo Katsuki?" Uraraka looked startled at the sudden change of topic but continued when Todoroki gave no additional information

"Well I've never met him in person, but I've heard plenty about him from Eijiro and Ashido. His manners are as bad as they claim. And his temper makes him wild and untamable. Depending on who you listen to, he's the reason Eijiro's been such a homebody lately. They can't take him anywhere. But for some reason or another Eijiro's taken quite a liking to him. He's about the only one, though. If not for his skills with a sword, they probably would've kicked him out too by now."

"Too?"

"He was banished from Yuuei, wasn't he?" Uraraka said

 _Banished._ Todoroki let the word bounce around his skull a moment. Deku hadn't mentioned anything about that. But it made entirely too much sense. Especially with his notable absence from the coronation.

"How do you know all this?" He asked

"Ashido." She replied easily. Ah. All-Knowing Ashido.

"Is he as good a swordsman as they say?" He asked

"Supposedly only rivaled by my own Twin Swords. Though they've never crossed blades, so that goes unchecked." Uraraka replied "Though, he's been known to challenge Eijiro to duels. So whatever the case, he's certainly confident in his own abilities."

Todoroki chocked on his wine "He challenged Kirishima?" He gaped, Uraraka smiled, very amused "With his quirk? Everyone knows no sword can beat their hardening."

"That's the thing," Uraraka leaned in close and Todoroki sudden felt like a teenager, gossiping like this "He challenged him barehanded."

"A madman." He breathed, eyes wide

"Yes, but a madman who's apparently caught your eye." Uraraka smiled victoriously "Looking for an assassin to deal with your father?"

"Not yet." He muttered when something caught his eye that made him forget all about Bakugo Katsuki

"Speaking of my father." He said, shoving his wine rudely off to a waiter "We have more pressing matters to attend to."

His father towered over Deku, smug and imposing. Deku was doing quite a good job of not looking as intimidated as Todoroki knew him to be. His shoulders stayed back and his hands politely folded in front of him. Todoroki pushed through the crowd towards them, trying hard not to look as panicked as he was. Uraraka was lost behind him as people struggled to make room for her and her floating throne. His father speaking alone with Deku. Gods what was he thinking, leaving him alone out there.

A gasp rippled through the crowd and Todoroki feasted his eyes on Deku opening his arms to his father, as though he expected a hug.

King Enji glared at him a moment, then shoved past him into the crowd. Deku let his arms fall neatly back where they were and watched him go.

"Oh, one last thing, Your Majesty." He called out sweetly, making King Enji stop in his tracks, though not turn to face him "Thank you for delivering me home safely."

Oh, that was sharp enough to sting.

"Is everything all right?" He asked as he finally broke through the crowd. Which immediately earned him a hundred spiteful glares from the surrounding Yuueins. No doubt weary to let another Todoroki so near their Prince after the last one.

Deku, however, offered him a gracious smile "Prince Todoroki, Princess Uraraka, it's good to see you both. Your father was just inquiring about how I earned my position. Nothing unusual."

His eyes flicked quickly out to the dance floor and Todoroki got the message.

"And yet, I am sure you are lying." He replied, just as cooly "I know better than anyone how easily my father makes his slights and double meanings. He has so little respect for those who are not his own."

"Fortunately for us Yuueins, our blood runs quite warm."

Todoroki bowed to him, and extended his hand "Still, allow me the honor of a dance, Your Highness, that I might buffer out the bumps my father left."

Deku took his hand and as they made to the dance floor, Uraraka called out "Don't keep him too long. I expect my dance before nights end."

"And you shall have it. Heaven knows I couldn't deny you anything, Princess." Deku promised, smiling easily

The smile dropped as soon as they began to dance, though "God's above, I thought my countrymen were protective before. Now they're outright suffocating." He muttered under his breath

"It's called kissing up." Todoroki replied "And you'd best get used to it, if you're to wear a crown."

"Oh, hush."

"What did he say to you?" Todoroki asked, staring closely at his lover's face and resisting the urge to thumb at his freckled cheek

Deku's eyes wouldn't meet his, but his hands began to tremble in his, the first sign he was not as unaffected as he appeared "He suggested I won All Might's affection the same way I won yours."

"Oh…" Todoroki breathed, unable to find any other words at the moment

"Don't worry about that, though." Deku said "You can rest assured my countrymen will find some fitting way to get revenge on him. He forgets who prepares his food. He forgets what it is to go hungry."

"He forgets who's soil he's standing on." Todoroki supplied

Deku beamed at him "Teaching humility to arrogant Endeavorans is a specialty of ours."

A moment passed, the two smiling at each other as they danced, then Deku cleared his throat uneasily "Speaking of which… I also suggested it would do our relations wonders if you were to spend an extended period with us. As I had with you."

Todoroki nearly stopped in his dance "Deku… That would… He'll never agree to it."

"You're twenty three! You needn't your father's permission for everything."

"I would become your hostage." He argued

"It's peacetime. It's been peacetime for over ten years and will continue to be peacetime for years to come, as far as anyone knows. Besides, what hostage agrees to be a hostage?"

"One who hates his father."

Deku's hands started shaking again, much harder this time. Todoroki fought to keep them steady in his. "Hate. Gods above, I didn't know the meaning of that word before I met your father. You want to know what I wish I'd told him?" He brought his lips to his ear and Todoroki slouched slightly to grant him easier access "How much I look forward to our first dance as husbands. And what a pity cemeteries make such abysmal dance floors."

A shiver ran down Todoroki's spine at the image "Gods above…" he whispered breathlessly

"That'd be asking for war, though." Deku said dismissively, pointedly ignoring the look on Todoroki's face "And war is what he wants. I'll not let him have it so easily."

"The hug?"

A wry smile curled at Deku's lips "He was smart to see through that. I was going to hoist him up into the air with One For All. Make a show of my strength and make him look a fool while I was at it."

"It's a little startling how quickly you've taken to being a prince." Todoroki confessed

"Oh? Suppose I had a good teacher." He said, smiling playfully "You know Kacchan once said if my tongue got any sharper I'd kill a man. I've come quite a ways since then. Would you like me to try?"

The song ended and Todoroki found himself thankful to get off the dance floor before Deku had him so unraveled he was spilling through his fingers.

* * *

All around the courtyard were tables piled high with every conceivable h'orderves. There was a mountain of stuffed mushrooms, a waterfall of shrimp, a small house made of kabobs. There was a sculpture made of solid cheese and another of chocolate. In every corner of the courtyard stood a full sized fountain flowing with either wine or champagne!

Yuueins did indeed love their food. It defined their economy, their culture, and, according to Bakugo, their intimidation tactics. They used their cuisine the same way the Endeavorans used their gold and jewels and other riches. (Not that anyone dared say that to their faces)

 _"Look at all you can gain by winning our favor."_ Bakugo had ranted to him once on this very subject _"Look at what you lose by making an enemy of us. Don't ever forget how important and powerful and plentiful we are. God, they're insufferable."_

Well, he supposed Bakugo would know these things. Still, it was hard not to fall for it, especially when every Yuuein noble he came across simply insisted he must try their crab rangoon or whatever they had on hand. It wasn't long before he was full but that did nothing to stop the Yuueins. He had heard they prized a large appetite but this was proving more than he could stomach… literally.

It was Bakugo who saved him from his countrymen, who avoided him like the plague and moved away whenever he came near. A little ironic given his own bottomless stomach, but Kirishima wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Is it always this… ?" Kirishima trailed off. He knew from experience what a bad idea it was to insult Bakugo's countrymen in front of him.

Instead, the blond man just rolled his eyes and helped himself to what remained on Kirishima's plate (which he was more than welcome to) "They're going especially overboard tonight. All excited what with a new All Might and all."

"Oh! That reminds me! You knew who he was, didn't you?"

"I lived in this castle for ten years. I had a hunch." Bakugo said, popping a cinnamon roll into his mouth

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

Bakugo's red eyes stared closely at him for a moment. Kirishima liked to think that he knew Bakugo well. But there were times like this, when Bakugo got that look in his eye, that Kirishima felt certain there were some mysteries around this man that he'd never allow to be solved. There were some pieces of him that no one, not even Kirishima, would ever be allowed to see.

Bakugo broke eye contact and Kirishima sighed "I should go and talk to him. It'd be rude if I didn't. Want to come?"

"I don't want to see that loser." He sneered as if he didn't see the irony there. So Kirishima left him there, sulking and miserable, to find someone he found himself convinced could awnser these mysteries for him.

He found Midoriya easily in the company of Tenya and Ochako, which was a relief to Kirishima. Out of all the other royals present, he was undoubtedly closest with her. He knew all the other heirs in the five kingdoms well. But Todorki's older siblings were always left at home or excluded from kingly gatherings, and Tensei was too old to be playing with the children, and Tenya and Todoroki were both so… princely they had a habit of making Kirishima feel very small around them. So, that left Ochako and him to become close friends throughout their childhood and into their adulthood. They kept in close contact and Kirishima had made several visits to Urabiti in recent years.

"Eiji!" She called cheerfully, waving him over "May I introduce Prince Midoriya Izuku?"

"Oh, geez, I really have to get used to being called that don't I?" The green haired man sighed, a small blush creeping on his cheeks

"One of us! One of us!" Ochako chanted teasingly. Kirishima laughed half-heartedly. Had they may before already? They seemed rather close.

"You should be proud of your position, Izuku-Kun!" Tenya told him in his usual stern manner

"Of course I'm proud, Tenya-Kun, it's just a big adjustment is all." Midoriya said "I hope you're enjoying the party Kiri- Eijiro-San." He asked, face grimacing slightly at calling Kirishima by his given name like an equal.

"Oh, well of course! But…" he hesitated. He'd gotten lucky with the lemon tree earlier, but he certainly didn't want to start his relationship with the future ruler of his country's greatest ally on the wrong foot.

But Midoriya seemed to get his meaning anyway and smiled graciously at him "A little advice? When you're full, start coughing a lot. If they think you're sick or coming down with something, they'll avoid you like the plague. We're such horrible germaphobes."

Ochako deflated a bit in her seat "I've been having the opposite problem. When I try to wave down a waiter they pretend they don't see me." She complained "Tenya, would you be a dear and get me some of those deviled eggs, please?"

"O-Of course!" The Ingeni prince said, dutifully taking off in search of food for the lady. Hm, Kirishima had a sneaking suspicion something was going on between them. But decided to hold off for now.

"Well, in your case…" Midoriya's eyes flickered down to her floating throne. He smiled apologetically, as if he understood. Ochako noticed this too and raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to elaborate.

"When I was a child," Midoriya sighed wistfully "I was sick all the time. My lungs didn't work right, too small for my body. I had trouble holding down my food, another taboo of my health-conscious culture. If my mother had had her way I'd have lived out my days strapped safely away in bed. I know better than most how harshly my people can judge those less able-bodied."

Kirishima raised an eyebrow "I thought Yuuei was a land of compassion for the weak and downtrodden."

Midoriya smiled a little sadly at him "That is how we like to see ourselves."

For a moment the three of them just sat there in comfortable, if weighty silence. Kirishima felt he was starting to understand who this man was, and what All Might saw in him to make him a worthy successor. They'd barely met and he already felt at ease in the new Prince's presence. As if he could tell him all his woes and be met with a kind, gentle smile and a compassionate, thoughtful response.

"So… what changed?" Ochako asked eventually "You seem in perfect health now. How did that happen?"

"All Might invited me to the palace." Midoriya responded easily "They had better physicians here than in my village and they realized my condition could be treated with surgery. All Might oversaw the whole thing and kept watch over me during my recovery. I was thirteen years old the first time I managed to run a mile. I broke out in tears." Midoriya's hand wandered towards his sternum and Kirishima would bet good money there was a still a scar there from this aforementioned surgery. The new Prince smiled, looking near tears now again "I owe him a debt I will never repay."

There was a moment of silence. Kirishima opened his mouth to respond when they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of Tenya, returning with a plate of snacks, clapping loudly, proud tears in his eyes.

"Bravo, Izuku-kun! Bravo!" He cried

"Yeah dude!" Kirishima agreed enthusiastically "That is so manly!"

"Come here! I'm so happy for you!" Ochako said, pulling a very startled looking Midoriya in for a hug

"I-It's just the truth! Oh geez…" he protested, face going red

Kirishima was liking this guy better every minute!

"Your Highness!" A servant interrupted them

"Yes?" Responded everyone except Midoriya, who was probably the one they meant. The servant suddenly became rather white-faced, realizing how many royals were in front of him. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"It's alright Mako." Midoriya said, offering the man a kind smile

"S-Someone's gone and c-c-climbed in one of the wine f-fountains, Y-Your H-Hi-Highness." The poor man managed

"Please tell me it's not Mineta." Midoriya said, looking exhausted at just the thought

Mako shook his head vigorously "I believe it was a Riotan, Y-Your-"

"Thank you for telling me, Mako." Midoriya cut him off, standing "If you'll excuse me."

"I most certainly will not." Ochako teased, earning a laugh from the green haired man

"I should come too." Kirishima heaved, hoping he came off as more exasperated than embarrassed. Riotans were more big drinkers than big eaters, to be sure, but they could stand to at least act more dignified than that!

His embarrassment turned to outright horror, though not surprise, when they discovered Kaminari was the man in the fountain, visibly very drunk. Sero was already trying to pull him out while Ashido pointed and laughed. Midoriya threw his head back and laughed and Kirishima about felt he might die on the spot.

"Ah, it's not really a party 'till someone gets in the fountain!" He declared loudly

"Y-Your not…" Kirishima foundered

Midoriya raised an eyebrow and smiled cheerfully at him "It's not as if it's the first time it's happened!" He said. He was talking louder than was necessary and Kirishima noticed with a start all the Yuuein nobility staring at them. Oh. This guy was good.

Kirishima helped Sero wrestle Kaminari out of the fountain and Sero took the unfavorable job of dragging the drunk fool back to his room for the night. One national embarrassment was more than they needed at the moment. Midoriya quietly ordered all the wine in the fountain's circulation be replaced. It seemed this really had happened before, if the speedy way the servants went about it was any indication.

Still, Kirishima found himself scratching the back of his neck awkwardly and forcing a smile and some weak laughter, wishing the floor would open up and swallow him whole. If Ashido shared his embarrassment, she didn't show it. Bounding right up to Midoriya and demanding to know what Bakugo was like as a kid.

"Exactly like he is now, only smaller." Midoriya replied easily "Although I suppose that's assumptive of me. I haven't seen him in two years." He added, pushing against his bottom lip with his thumb

"And I would like to." He said to Kirishima before the words could even form in his mouth "But, unfortunately, my Father-in-Succession gave me strict instructions not to make an ass of myself tonight. And if there's a sure way to make an ass of myself, Kacchan is it."

Kirishima's heart sank. They really didn't get along then. "The… The lemon tree?" He tried

Midoriya chuckled "I'm sure he got quite a laugh out of watching you twist in the wind. That stunt had Kacchan written all over it."

"You refer to Katsuki so informally."

Midoriya raised an eyebrow "As do you. I can count on one hand the number of people he let's refer to him by his given name."

Kirishima's cheeks burned bright enough to match his hair. Ashido laughed at him, but Midoriya only smiled, amused.

"I've known him as long as I've been alive." Midoriya told him "I can tell you everything there is to know about him."

"Please do! Focus on the embarrassing stuff first!" Ashido requested, grabbing another glass of champagne from a passing waiter, which Kirishima immediately plucked from her hand

"I think you've had enough for now." He told her

"Oh, boo!" She huffed, crossing her arms and pouting childishly

Midoriya smiled softly and also plucked up a glass "To Kacchan." He said, holding it up in toast.

Kirishima was stunned a moment, then his face broke out in a grin and his lifted his own glass "To Katsuki."

* * *

As it turned out, Todoroki found Bakugo not by his actions or demeanor, but by his startling resemblance to his mother. A man that looked that much like Mitsuki could only be her son. And yet, he found himself wondering if Bakugo had a brother he'd yet to hear of.

From the stories he'd heard, including those from Deku, he'd imagined a wild, untamed beast of a man. Swinging his swords about and screaming hysterically about death and blood. This man was leaned against a pillar, quietly sipping his whiskey and not bothering anyone. So he hadn't been banished. What a pity.

He had Mitsuki's red eyes, but they lacked her intensity. They gazed off towards where Deku and Kirishima stood chatting, a million miles away. He stood apart from the crowd, both physically and with his Riotan clothing. He wore earrings of garnet and a red beads around his wrist. His muscular chest was exposed, and with it, a series of small shriveled battle scars, some old and some fresh.

There was a pink across his cheeks and Todoroki wondered how long he'd been here like this. Drinking in solitude. He looked… lonely.

"Are you Bakugo Katsuki?" He asked

"If you want to know about the prince, it'll cost you." Bakugo replied, his voice surprisingly steady. He held out his glass to him, it was almost empty. "Make it a double."

"I'm not a waiter." Todoroki replied coldly

"And I'm not a tattle tale." Bakugo replied

"I didn't come to ask about Midoriya."

"Oh? Midoriya is it?"

"Yes. Yes, of course. What else would it be?"

Bakugo snorted and went back to watching Deku and Kirishima talk "You know, in our entire lives there's been no one who's heart he couldn't win. He's earnest and intelligent and honest and… so, so charming. Everyone just _adores_ him. It's been less than an hour and he's practically got that shitty Riotan prince eating out of the palm of his hand." He swallowed the last of his whiskey " 'Course Eijiro's easy. He looks for the best in people and is quick with a smile and a bad joke. Tell me, Half-and-Half, how long did you last?"

Todoroki swallowed thickly, afraid the words might choke him if he opened his mouth.

Bakugo snorted again "Nice earrings." He muttered as he stalked off towards Deku and Kirishima like a predator who's finally decided to go for the kill.

Todoroki moved to intercede him. To place a hand on his shoulder or freeze his feet in ice. But Deku's words from before ring in his head.

 _Let it happen._

So, regrettably, he does.

Deku spotted him first "Kacchan!" He exclaimed "Welcome home! It's been so long!"

"Piss off, you little shit." Bakugo snapped, stepping decidedly between Deku and Kirishima

Deku's brow quirked, he looked taken aback but not offended by the insult "Are you… drunk?" He reached out, as if to touch Bakugo's pink cheeks, only for his hand to be slapped away

"I said piss off! I'll kill you!"

"Yes, yes, you'll kill all of us one day. Good gods, how much did you have?" Deku waved the threat off, keeping the hordes of protective Yuuein's at bay for the moment. Drunk threats weren't worth as much as sober ones, to be sure.

Kirishima placed his hand on Bakugo's shoulder "Katsuki, you should've mentioned your old friend before we came to Yuuei!" He chided "If I'd known what good company he was, I'd have sought him out sooner."

Bakugo shook off his hand violently "And you can go straight to hell too, you shitty prince! I did tell you about him. He's that shitty tattletale crybaby brat I've mentioned a thousand times!"

"Kacchan…"

Bakugo pushed past him, knocking into Deku as he went and making him stumble but not fall. The Yuueins scrambled out of his way.

"Katsuki!" Kirishima called, chasing after him, leaving his lackeys to stumble out apologies and sooth the crowds that threatened to suffocate poor Deku as the closed around him.

Deku barely seemed to notice them. He stared after Bakugo and Kirishima, in a daze from Bakugo's stinging insult. To think the same man exchanged blows with his father not long ago.

It took sometime, and many vicious warning glances, but Todoroki eventually elbowed his way to the man. When Deku met his eyes, they were wide with disbelief.

"I've never seen him like that." He insisted with a tiny shake of the head "Never."

Todoroki swallowed back the urge to scoop him up and carry him away someplace safe "I know you told me not to get involved, but…"

Deku shook his head again "It's not that. I've handled a thousand times worse than that from him."

"Then…"

A smile broke out across Deku's beautiful face "You can't see it can you? Shoto, Kacchan's in love."


	5. Chapter 5

Deku's new apartment was, expectedly, quite lovely. It was equipped with everything a monarch could need in case of an emergency barricade. A bedroom, bathroom, sitting room, kitchen, private library, dining room, study, and balcony. Everything was decorated in green. Green walls, green carpets, green bedspread, accented with the dark wood around them made it all feel very cozy and warm. Large windows and multiple sunroofs let in lots of light.

But he knew it would be a while before this place felt like home. It was still neat and well-polished and, more importantly, it didn't smell right. Some servant had left a candle for him that smelt of the sea. But to Deku home would always smell of lemons… well, lemons trying furiously to overpower the scent of vomit, but one was preferable to the other.

Deku had gotten in late after the party. All Might retired early (with a little insistence from Deku himself. Yesterday was the hardest he'd pushed himself in a while but he was nothing if not image-conscious and hated doing anything that could be read as weak.) so it was his job to host until the end in his stead. And when he finally had managed to get back to his new room, his work was far from done. He added new pages in his journal for each of the Riotans, wrote down all the events of the day in his diary (who knew what might be useful later on), and re-assessed his strategy regarding Shoto.

He had to get him away from his father, that was a a must. But it'd been reckless of him to tell King Enji he planned to do that. He'd let his temper get the better of him. No doubt an earful from All Might was on it's way. Well, in any case…

He toiled and worked for some time (he wasn't sure how much) before finally being snapped out of it by the sound of distant screams of anger. When he arrived at the scene he found Kacchan floating on a mattress in the middle of the lake. All around him floated what he presumed to be all the possessions he'd brought with him. His books and Riotan clothing, made for anything but water, would be completely ruined!

It wasn't hard to piece together what had happened.

Fortunately, Kacchan could swim ashore and didn't need rescuing. Unfortunately, he had apparently taken to sleeping naked (That is, naked spare for the red beads around his wrist. Which he'd been wearing when he went to sleep that night. But no one was paying much attention to his wrists.)and a sizable crowd had formed at the sound of his rageful screaming.

Yuueins tended to fall on the prudish side of things. For just about any other of Deku's countrymen, this would be the ultimate embarrassment. Most stayed far away just to avoid being associated with the… display. Deku himself felt his face flush at the sight, but he didn't really have the option to stay out of it. Kacchan, for his part, didn't seem bothered by his indecency in the least. He had always been distinct even amongst his own people, turning up his nose at their traditions and customs and even their sense of humility. Humiliating him was a far more difficult task than this foolish prankster had realized.

"Kacchan-"

"Cork it, Deku." He snapped. His back was too the crown, hands planted firmly on his hips as he surveyed his damaged property floating about. "And wipe that blush off your face. I know for a fact this isn't the first dick you've seen."

Deku fought the urge to huff and roll his eyes "That's not the same thing." Kacchan didn't move "People are staring."

"Cool."

This time, Deku did roll his eyes "Will you please just go get dressed?"

"I'd love to but they WRECKED ALL MY CLOTHES!" Kacchan roared, pointing furiously to the near-dissolved mounds on the lake's surface.

Deku sighed. He looked back at the crowd, larger now and whispering furiously amongst themselves. He spotted a distinctive shade of red amongst them. Hmmm.

Being sure to keep his face stern, he unclipped the white cape he still wore and shoved it Kacchan's way. The crowd's whispering grew much louder, nearly yelling, but he ignored it.

"Here." He said harshly "We both know Aunt Mitsuki has some clothes from before you left that should fit. And you're overdue for a visit anyway."

Kacchan looked at the white cloth as if it were a screaming, ugly baby. His eyes a mixture of irritation, disgust, and something much more precious he'd never admit to.

"For fucks sake," Deku snapped before things could escalate "It's cloth. And the only thing I have on hand. I'll get another one. Just cover your junk and go get dressed."

Kacchan opened his mouth, but before he could start yelling Deku delivered the finishing blow "Unless you have some ulterior motive for wanting to appear naked in front of the most powerful and influential people in the five kingdoms."

Kacchan froze. Bingo. Whether that was actually his intention or not was beside the point. He hesitated a moment longer, then snatched the cape from him, wrapped it shot his hips and stormed off.

And now Deku was left with the crowd of onlookers. Joy of joys.

"Alright! Peep shows over!" He yelled loud enough for those nursing hangovers to wince "Hagakure, find two servants who can swim to salvage what they can from the lake! The rest of my household staff, gather in the kitchen for a staff meeting! I don't care how hungover you are!"

He didn't even have time to make a beeline for Kirishima before Mineta burst through the crowd right for him. Gods above, it was too early for this!

"Midoriya!" He cried "What were you thinking? You just let Bakugo use your cape as a loin cloth!"

"Yes, Lord Mineta, I remember." Deku replied, forcing his voice to be calm and even "However, the alternatives were to either give him the rest of my clothes or draw out the humiliation of such an event longer than need be. It was the only thing to do, so I did it."

"But for Bakugo!" Mineta protested "You know what he is!"

 _Better than you, for sure._ Deku thought bitterly

"He didn't even have the shame to act embarrassed by it! Subjecting is all to that sight!"

 _We both know you wouldn't be complaining if he was a woman you little chicken-shit!_ Deku bit his tongue to avoid the insult. It was too early in his career to be making enemies out of noblemen.

"How would you have dealt with such a situation?" Deku said instead, doing his best to sound as though he really valued his opinion "In my opinion he dealt with it with as much dignity as any man could."

"I'd never be caught in such a situation at all!" Mineta cried

"I see." Deku replies sharply "How very insightful, thank you. If that's all, Lord Mineta, I'll bid you good day."

He didn't wait for a reply before taking off for Kirishima again. The Riotan Prince in question looked like a nervous schoolboy expecting a scolding from a teacher. Deku held back a sigh, realizing his own poor mood (soured even further after speaking with Mineta) was surely not helping matters. He never had been very good at keeping his emotions off his face.

"Eijiro-San, what happened to your household guard?" He asked, trying not to look irritated

Kirishima sighed and held up his hands helplessly "It was a big party. We like to drink. I'd be shocked if more than half of them stayed sober."

"You realize, of course, this looks suspicious for you?"

"Of course I… Wait you don't think I'd do something like this, do you?" Kirishima startled

Deku shook his head "No, no. Or at the very least I'd be very disappointed if you did." He said "I actually suspect someone in my own household staff might be behind this. Kacchan has plenty of old grudges here. Or they might've thought they were winning my favor by humiliating my old bully. Though, I can't prove-"

"Midoriya!" Momo's voice called, snapping him out of his muttering as the swordswoman approached

"Uh, in any case see that your guard is disciplined and I'll do the same with my staff." He told Kirishima and left him before his taken aback expression could make him second guess himself.

"What's up?" He asked Momo, Todoroki was hovering nearby by, arms crossed and looking pouty

No sooner than he'd asked than Momo's stomach let out a loud lurching wail "You remember when you said your countrymen would see to it King Enji got his comupants for that slight last night?"

"They've cut off your food?" It wasn't really a question

"And made a point of avoiding us at the party last night. Todoroki, in his infinite wisdom, didn't want to bother you with it." Momo rolled her eyes

"I see." Deku smiled "Well, that's certainly casting the net a little wide. I'll make sure the food's returned by nightfall. Jiro can make sure you're fed at the Urabiti mansion until then?" Momo nodded "Alright then. Good. Oh! And come find me later today. There's something I want to show you."

Momo raised an eyebrow but knew better than to discuss their meetings where others could hear them, so she just nodded and left.

Deku then made his way to Todorki, who was still looking pouty. Deku's instinct was to take his hand or bump his shoulder to shake him out of it. But that might look too familiar (Officially, they'd only just met) so he held off.

"I have to go speak to my staff about the importance of good hospitality." He told him "But why don't you come by my apartment in about an hour or so and I'll make you breakfast?" Todoroki didn't look him in the eye so Deku ducked into his direct field of vision "Shoto-San…" he prodded playfully, smiling in spite of himself. It was always so refreshing when Todorki couldn't keep up the perfect prince act and some true humanity slipped out.

"…That sounds nice." He finally managed. Deku beamed.

"Then I'll see you soon." He said, almost kissing his cheek out of habit.

Instead, he took off for the kitchen. His spirits, momentarily lifted, came crashing down again as he dwelled on what he had to do. A hush fell over the room when he entered.

Well, that was new. _Shit! Act natural! You're a Prince now, it's only natural._

"Alright! Let's cut to the chase and address the elephant in the room!" He spoke loudly and clearly, his hands folded behind his back in an attempt to feel dignified rather than small.

He starts with the less controversial option "I know you've taken the Endeavorans food. And while King Enji is an asshis son and his staff have done nothing to earn our wrath. I'll not have him punished for his father's crimes. You will return their food and apologize."

There was some grumbling amongst the crowd but no one was willing to openly oppose him on this, so he went on.

"Secondly, what happened to Kacchan out there was degrading and cruel. If I discover the culprit is amongst those gathered here, they will be suspended without pay. If further offends occur, they will be relieved of their position entirely."

Far more whispers and grumbling broke out amongst the workers this tome. "But don't you hate him?" someone called out

Deku closed his eyes a moment in favor of sighing. "Let me be clear, if you believe that what happened out there today was poetic justice to the years of childhood torment I endured, you are mistaken. An eye for an eye and the whole world goes blind! I don't expect you to forget his transgressions against you. I surely won't. But I believe in second chances. I believe a man can change his nature if he wants to. And for the first time in a long time I have reason to believe he wants to. You all know Kacchan. You know what he's capable of. And you know how unpredictable he can be. Push him away now and we have a bitter and powerful enemy. And one with sway over the next ruler of our greatest ally. If not for his sake then for mine, I urge you to turn the other cheek and allow him the chance to redeem himself."

The crowd muttered amongst themselves. Probably the best he could've hoped for.

He left quickly after that. When he finally got back to his apartment he opened the door to find Kacchan lounging in one of his bathrobes on the couch, reading one of Deku's diaries.

"How'd it go?" He asked without looking up

"I about shit myself." Deku replied, plopping down in one of the squashy armchairs next to him "They were all looking at me. I felt tiny."

Kacchan snorted "Well, least you were clothed."

"Did you really blow off Aunt Mitsuki again? You know putting it off is just gonna make it worse."

"For your information I did see her. She threw her shoes at me and called me a selfish, ungrateful brat. I've just outgrown my old clothes while I was away. Too tight in the chest and arms."

"Oh? Were they?"

"They were."

Deku stood up and heaved a massive yawn, stretching his arms above his head, the exhaustion of the past twenty four hours finally crashing down on him "I'll summon a tailor for you later, okay? Help me with breakfast." He said, padding off to the kitchen

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

"No."

"Seriously, Deku? It's been less than a day and you're already pulling all-nighters? You-"

"I know. I know. I've picked up some of All Might's worse habits." Deku interrupted "But I couldn't help it. There was so much that needed to get done."

Kacchan wandered over to Deku's desk and plucked up one of the many books strewn about it " _Linguistic Origins of the Names of Ingenium._ Truly crucial information."

"Are you going to help with the vegetables or not?" Deku snapped

Kacchan smiled and made his way to the kitchen. He ignored the heaps of vegetables Deku had pulled out, being sure to bump into him in the process, and opted instead fir rummaging about the cabinets until he found a tin of coffee beans in the back. Yuueins were near fanatical about their teas but Deku had heard Riotans were just as enthusiastic about their coffee. Deku chopped the vegetables while Kacchan grounded the beans the set the coffee to brew. For a few minutes the two men worked in easy silence.

"Oh wait!" Deku realized too late before Kacchan dumped the spicy peppers in with the sauté

"What?"

"It's just that Shoto dosen't like spicy food." Deku explained. He took out a second pan and began to fill it again.

"Half and Half's coming? Ew. Why?"

"Because I invited him. Be nice."

"Have I ever?" Kacchan countered "Anyway why does that matter if he dosen't like spicy food? He should eat whatever we put in front of him."

"Oh, where was that mentality when Aunt Mitsuki couldn't get you to eat your vegetables?"

"Shaddup!" Kacchan snapped

"… I like him." Deku said quietly after a moment

"I know. I read your diary. Thought I was gonna hurl."

"Yes, well, Shoto too."

Kacchan was silent a moment. He set down his knife and sighed "Don't make this embarrassing, Deku."

"Oh I intent to make it very embarrassing. Gods know you had your fun when we were in our teens."

"That's not-" they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Deku awnsered it, exchanged some polite conversation with the servant there, and returned to the kitchen with a cheeky grin, hiding something behind his back.

"Good news! Turns out a few things did survive the swim this morning!"

Kacchan went stiff "I swear if it's those ugly-ass shoes-"

"Ta-Da!" Deku revealed the (indeed hideous) Roitan footwear from behind his back.

Kacchan didn't hesitate. He snatched the offending footwear from him and tossed them into the wood-burning stove as easily as a couple of wood chips. Deku laughed heartily.

"Of all the things they somehow managed to make waterproof!" Kacchan roared "I told them Yuueins like to go barefoot and walked around around getting blisters rather than wear those ugly things! I've made it this far without those abominations! I am not about to cave now!"

By now Deku was laughing so hard he was doubled over. He had forgotten all about the broadswoards until Kacchan ripped them from his hands. He strapped them to his back again and Deku was hit with another's wave of laughter at the sight of such deadly weapons over his fluffly bathrobe.

There was another knock at the door and Deku was barely able to hold in the giggles as he awnsered. This time it was Todoroki! And he was holding a bouquet of...

Kacchan laughed harshly from the kitchen.

"Shut up!" Deku snapped at him "He dosen't know any better!"

Todoroki raised an eyebrow, his expression innocently worried and confused. "Wh-What?"

Deku wanted to laugh too, inspite of himself. He had a pretty good idea of what had happened and, unlike what had happened with Kacchan this morning, it was actually pretty funny.

"Shoto," he began, struggling to keep a straight face "Where exactly did you get those?"

Todoroki went a delightful shade of pink. He scratched at the back of his neck, sheepishly "Um, being honest, a servant gave them to me. Said they were an apology for cutting off my food. I thought..."

Kacchan's barking laughter sounded again.

"Shut up I said!" Deku yelled

"Why is he here?" Todoroki's question was drowned out by Kacchan's continue laughter

"They gave him a Fuck You Boquet!" Kacchan replied between the laughter "And he brought it to his fucking-" Kacchan trailed off into laughter, he was doubled over and near tears by now

"A... A what?" Todoroki looked as embarrassed as Deku had ever seen him. Deku took pity and accepted the flowers.

"In Yuuei, every flower has a corresponding meaning. They're also exchanged constantly for various reasons. This makes them ideal tools for sending unassuming secret messages. This boquet in particular is a bit... infamous."

"A Fuck You Boquet?"

"Yes. You have plum blossoms, traditionally used in our funeral ceremonies and representing death. Hibiscus, which makes a powerful diuretic. Geraniums for stupidity, foxglove for insincerity, orange lilies for hatred and-" Deku found the words stuck in his throat. Suddenly and a little violently. He'd forgotten about those.

"Dekus mean useless." Kacchan finished for him

"That they do." he managed quietly, feeling much smaller than he had even when 1,000 eyes were on him.

He went to the cupboard, brought out a vase, and placed the flowers in it with some water. After a moment of hesitation, he dropped the deku flowers into stove and sat down to the table without another word.

* * *

"I swear I don't know how this whole county isn't fat." Todoroki grumbled as he scrubbed the inside of a pot.

He knew Deku could eat a lot and occasionally challenged Momo to eating competitions back in Endeavor. It appeared these competitions were regular events in Yuuei and especially between the new prince and his old rival. Those two had cooked enough to feed nine rather than three and where the hell they had put all of it was a mystery to him. What's more, Bakugo had demanded he do the dishes, citing some Yuuein proverb that no one should get a meal without contributing to it and Deku had half-hardheartedly agreed.

"Kacchan has five stomachs." Deku said from his desk where he was writing something. He'd already sent for a tailor for Bakugo and Todoroki hoped he came quickly. He was getting sick of his company already.

"If your worried about your waistline, Icyhot, you should join the Training Grounds. No one leaves there with a full belly." Bakugo was lounging on the couch, flicking through one of Deku's research journals. The green-haired man hummed in agreement.

Bakugo snorted when he found a particular page "You already have notes on Shitty Hair?"

"I make notes on everyone I find interesting." Deku replied without looking up

"Does that include me, I wonder?" Todoroki asked, not bothering to hold back his smile when Deku stiffened

"You've got his height wrong." Bakugo muttered, studying the page intently "He's tall, but he styles his hair like that so people will think he's taller. And you forgot his scar."

"Did I? Whoops."

"It's not a 'whoops'. His scar is important. It's really cool."

"Yes, yes, my deepest apologies that at one in the morning I did not create a perfect likeness of a man I've met once."

Bakugo scowled.

"If you're tired, you should go to sleep." Todoroki suggested "Everyone's still busy cleaning up from the ball or hungover. No one will notice your absence for a few hours."

Deku laughed "This is hardly my first late night, you pampered prince. I'll manage somehow."

"I didn't mean that-"

"How'd you get yours?" Bakugo interrupted

"What?"

"How did you get your scars, Deku. You didn't have them when I left." He rose from his seat and crossed to Deku, yanking harshly enough on his ear to make him wince, he ran his thumb over the section of cartilage that was pinker and more shriveled than the rest. The part that had been taken clean off by an arrow months ago. "That's awfully close to your head." Bakugo noted darkly

He may as well have shoved a dagger of ice into Todoroki's heart. It was. It was very close to his head. Deku was trying to catch his eye but he couldn't meet it. Bakugo's swords looked very shiny and sharp on his back.

"A hunting accident, Kacchan." Deku tried meekly

"Hunting accident my left asscheek." He shot back without hesitation

For a long moment, no one said anything. Bakugo quite content to let them squirm with the knowledge the truth would send him into a fury that could start a war. He was the only one breathing steady.

Finally, Bakugo relented. He released Deku's ear and turned his head just enough to fix Todoroki in as intense and frightening a stare as ever he had seen "You and I will have words later." He promised, and went back to lounging, his arms tucked behind his head and his eyes closed, the picture of relaxation in a very tense room

There was a knock at the door.

"All Might! Good morning!" Deku greeted as he opened the door to reveal his mentor

"Good morning, young Midoriya." He replied, his sharp blue eyes finding Todoroki and Bakugo. Bakugo already rising from the couch. "I did not realize you were entertaining. Perhaps-"

"Don't worry, Old Man, we were just leaving." Bakugo grumbled, yanking Todoroki roughly away from his dishes by his arm and leading him none too gently out the door.

Deku had the grace not to laugh as his lover was shoved about by his old bully friend, but Todoroki did spy him fighting to suppress a smile. "At dawn then?" He asked

"What?"

"The training grounds. Gods know I could use a good workout."

Todoroki opened his mouth to respond but Bakugo best him to it

"Yeah I should think so! Don't be late!" He roared and slammed the door before Todoroki could even get a word out

"Just what the hell is your problem?" He asked as restrained as he could manage

"Bite me" he replied "Don't start thinking just because Deku likes you I have to."

"You could learn a thing or two from Deku."

"So I've been told."

"My, what a pleasant surprise this is!" Todoroki froze again at the sound of his father's voice marching down the hallway "Pray tell, my son, what business brings you to the new Prince's apartment at this early hour?"

"I could ask the same of you, Father." He spoke evenly despite the blood already beginning to boil in his veins

"How you wound me, my son. I happen to be here seeking to secure your safety and well-being."

"Funny, seeing as you've done more to infringe on those things than any man living."

"You are the Crown Prince of Endeavor. You're place is in Endeavor. I would never allow you to become a prisoner."

"I've been a prisoner my entire life. What's one gilded cage to another?"

"Better food, perhaps." He sneered and it took everything in Todoroki not to wrap his hands around his neck then and there. They glared at each other a moment before his father was satisfied he wouldn't act and moved past him, smiling smugly

"If All Might think he can get his successor off with only a scolding out of my line of sight, he's mistaken." He found Bakugo blocking the doorway, and when he tried to push past him, he found his broadsword cut off his hand's path

"A private conversation between All Mights is for their ears and their ears alone." He said, his red eyes fixing his father in as murderous a look as he'd given Todoroki over Deku's scar "Try to enter without permission again and I'll kill you."

"You think you can threaten me, boy?" King Enji sneered

"I just did, didn't I?" Bakugo replied steadily

"I should you burn you to a crisp for that."

"You may try."

"Your hearing seems to be failing you today, Father." Todoroki cut in "A shame how the years catch up with us all eventually. First you ignore All Might, now you are picking fights with his doorman. Will you call for the head of the maid who does not fluff your pillow correctly next?"

His father ignored him, he sntudied Bakugo closely for a moment, then a wide smile cut across his face "I know you." He said "You're the little Kirishima's Mad Dog, aren't you?"

Bakugo gave no response

"Yes. It's good to know you live up to your reputation." And he took off without giving either of them a second glance.


	6. Chapter 6

The tension between All Might and Deku was near tangible as Bakugo looked on. He groaned. He was going to kill someone before this day was out.

"You do realize there were not one, but two Todorokis outside this door not five minutes ago?"

The skeletal frame that was All Might permitted his shoulders to stoop as if in shame. Deku's head whipped around, his mossy curls flying and his eyes positively brimming with emotion. Anger, fear, sorrow, tears were starting to form. (fuckin' crybaby can't go a full day without blubbering) but, at the moment, anger was winning and Deku stayed composed.

"Apparently," He bit out, voice dripping with venom "It can't be helped."

It took a second for his words to sink in, but when they did, they stung.

Bakugo closed his eyes and breathed deeply. In through the nose, out through the mouth, like he'd been practicing. To his surprise, it worked this time "How long?" He asked. His voice was hard and dangerous but at least he wasn't yelling

All Might was silent.

"How long, Old Man!" Bakugo snapped, yelling already

"I'm not sure." The old king replied "Perhaps an hour, but I'll need time to make sure."

"One hour…" Bakugo hears himself say

"We were barely getting by with three!" Deku moaned

If All Might wasn't able to meet his duties as King in public, it would all fall to Deku. He'd only just been crowned Prince and already he was facing the role of a King. That was a heavy burden for any man to carry. Deku was not strong enough for it. Not yet.

"You know, it dosen't have to be like this." Bakugo said

They all knew what he was suggesting. All Might frowned deeper than usual and Deku sat up straighter in his seat. The tension in the room grew heavy, but Bakugo could bear it.

"…No." The Old Man said so quietly it may have been a whisper

Bakuo clenched his teeth, a wave of anger and irritation flooding through him. "Look at me, Old Man." He commanded "You are old. You are weak. You're getting weaker."

"Are you-"

"Stop denying the inevitable and face the music already!" Bakugo snapped "If you reveal yourself to your people, at least you'll be able to appear in public like you should. All this secrecy and lying. All this… utter bullshit-"

"Enough!" All Might snapped, Bakugo fell silent, the old king let out a haggard sigh "When I was about your age…"

Bakugo shot a look over to Deku, who rolled his eyes in agreement. They knew where this story was going. They'd both heard it enough times to have the damn thing memorized. Bakugo settled in next to Deku in the couch and didn't bother to look interested.

* * *

Bakugo leaned against the wall and watched the crowd go about their merriment. The Riotans were proving to be exactly the drunk fools everyone said they were behind their backs. Hadn't that red-headed woman said it was only a pissing match? All this really wasn't necessary.

"Hey! There's the man of the hour!" Kirishima called cheerfully, bringing over a horn of ale.

"What do you want, Shitty Hair?" Bakugo asked, not drinking any

"Shitty Hair!?" He exclaimed "Do you not know my name?"

"That's beside the point." Bakugo said. Of course he knew his name, it was one of the most famous names in the five kingdoms.

"Um… okay?" Kirishima looked uneasy, his eyes flicking about the room, but he didn't leave. He cleared his throat and tried again "Listen. I did some asking around and… Why didn't you just tell us who you were?"

"Why should it matter?" Bakugo countered "Who I am? Where I come from? All that matters is that I had the better strategy."

"But… all that drama with Kendo and Tetsu. They would've listened if you'd just told them. We'd never mistreat a ward of All Might."

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you." Bakugo said, not like someone with a famous family name could understand "And if it's All Might you're worried about, don't. We didn't exactly part on the best of terms."

Kirishima's brow pinched as he processed the information. Then he took a sip of his ale and broke out in a smile"Man! You've got a real mysterious air about you, huh?" He exclaimed, clapping him in the shoulder hard and offering him a bright smile

Bakugo quirked an eyebrow at that found he didn't have much to say, so just drank his ale, hoping the prince would take the hint and leave him be.

He didn't.

* * *

"My mentor, Nana Shimura, was infamous as a brilliant military strategist." All Might drawled on "So infamous, in fact, that when Endeavoran forces surrounded the capital all she had to do was greet them at the gates with a pot of tea prepared and they turned back around. They believed she had a plan in place so masterful her victory was assured. In reality, their force outnumbered hers nearly twenty to one and the capital surely would've fallen if they'd attacked. But that was the power of her reputation. Of something greater than she was. It dosen't matter what the truth is. It matters what people believe the truth is. I have spent a lifetime building a reputation greater than myself in order to provide hope and stability for my people. A person's reputation is—"

"Very, very, important. We get it." Bakugo groaned

"Young Bakugo!" All Might chastised "Despite what you seem to believe, you are not immune to the force of your reputation either. Why, some of the stories I've heard about what you get up to in Riot-"

Bakugo cut him off with a particularly loud groan. They were not having this conversation again!

"You know, I think if you roll your eyes any harder, Kacchan, they'll roll the back of your head and you'll never get them back." Deku teased.

"Do you promise?"

Deku actually listened to all the crap coming out of All Might's mouth. Took it to heart and made every effort to make sure people thought nothing but the best of him. It was so annoying.

"In any case," All Might chimed in "As it stands, too much rests on my reputation to let it crumble, even if it would benefit Young Midoriya in the short-term."

"All Might-"

"There's only so many times you can say your a private person or some bullshit about the Secrets of the All Mights before someone calls your bluff, you know." Bakugo barked "King Enji is no fool, he will notice when you fail to show up for the political talks scheduled."

"That is what a prince is for, if you recall." All Might shot back

"An insult if ever there was one!" Bakugo cried "Not to mention he dosen't have the experience for such talks!"

"He is more capable than you give him credit for." All Might argued

"If he's so capable, why didn't you just name him years ago and get it over with!" Bakugo shot back "You literally could not have cut this any closer, do you realize that? We're in this mess now because of your own indecisiveness!"

"All right! That's enough!" Deku yelled suddenly, causing the other two men to fall silent. He leaned forward in his seat and sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. He stared intensely at the wall for a minute or so before speaking again.

"I… cannot do this alone." He said shakily "Kacchan's right, I don't have the experience. I can talk my way through the politics but that isn't enough. The foreign kings and queens don't know who I am and the Yuueins know me as a watery-eyed, spineless child. I need time to build a reputation beyond that. In the meantime we have no choice but to rely on All Might to inspire the people as he always has. We will… make do with the time we have."

The skeletal All Might smiled gratefully. Bakugo scoffed and rolled his eyes. Figures they wouldn't listen to him.

* * *

Ah! Fuck!" Bakugo winced as he poured the alcohol over his wounded palm. The bleeding was bad, he'd have to hurry.

"Hey!" A voice interrupted his concentration "So this is where— oh." The red-haired prince's face fell when he saw the state he was in. His hands were the worst of it, but there were cuts and bruises all over his body from their fight earlier. The look of pity in his eyes made Bakugo want to punch him again.

"That looks like it hurts."

"Of course it hurts, you idiot!" Bakugo roared, making the prince flinch "I knew I couldn't beat you without making some sacrifices! I was prepared for this!"

Kirishima stood there in the doorway, looking unsure of himself. He looked down at the floor and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"You know, you should have a medic-"

"I am a medic!" Bakugo snapped "And a damn good one too! So don't even think about sticking one of your on me."

"Um…" Kirishima hesitated, looking down at Bakugo's still bleeding hands, "Alright then."

Bakugo frowned as he went back to work. The blood got all over his bandages, and he had to grit his teeth to keep from wincing any more, but he pressed on.

"Why are you still here?" He asked after a minute or so of Kirishima not leaving

The Prince flinched at the sudden comment. He looked surprised at the question "I was just… What did you want to ask of me?"

"What?"

Kirishima raised an eyebrow "My favor?" He tried again

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Kirishima's brows pinched together, Bakugo could practically see the question mark appear over his head "Are you not… from Riot?" He asked cautiously

"Do I look like a Riotan?"

"Y-Yes?" The prince smiled shakily. Bakugo frowned back. He had been told that before. It was never a compliment. "Y-Your eyes!" Kirishima exclaimed

"What about them?" Bakugo asked firmly

"They're red." Kirishima said hurriedly, pointing to his own red irises "In Riot, they're the sign of a great warrior!"

Bakugo continued to glare at him for a moment, watching the other man try not to squirm indignantly, then went back to his work, remarking quietly "In Yuuei, they're a sign of a poor temper."

"Oh, you're Yuuein then?" Kirishima asked, Bakugo only grunted in confirmation "Well, let me explain then," He offered, suddenly seeming a lot more at ease

"In Riot, we have a Code of Chivalry. It was written by our country's founder, the Crimson Riot, and lays out the ethics and laws for how we live. Amongst them is that if a member of a noble family is defeated fairly in honorable combat, the victor may ask any one favor and, if it is within their power, they must grant it. Given my station…" he let the implication hang in the air

"That's a stupid law." Bakugo concluded as he fiddled with his now-red bandages "Then any time anyone wanted anything, all they have to do is defeat you."

Kirishima wouldn't meet his eye "Riotans believe in survival of the fittest. For a member of the royal family to be defeated… to dosen't happen… often." Kirishima admitted, scratching his neck sheepishly, then puffing our his chest, looking like he was bracing himself for the worst "So, what would you ask of me?"

"Nothing." Bakugo said

"Nothing?" Kirishima repeated, shocked

"I didn't come here looking for political favors. I came here looking for a good fight. I didn't find one, so I'll be on my way."

Kirishima looked hurt but didn't object. But he didn't leave either. He was starting to grate on Bakugo's nerves.

Finally he reached out for Bakugo's hands "Well, at least let me-"

Bakugo slapped him away "I told you I'm fine!"

"You're just moving the blood around!" Kirishima snapped, which surprised Bakugo so much he nearly jumped "Surely you can understand how much easier it is to have someone else do it than doing it yourself!"

That gave Bakugo pause. Was this the same timid man who'd come in here a moment ago"Well, I've never been one to do things the easy way." He said

Kirishima stuck a wagging finger in his face "Listen here," he scolded "When a human rock is telling you not to be so stubborn, you ought to listen."

"You get a lot of laughs with that line?" Bakugo replied, Kirishima only hummed. They stared at each other for a long moment and it became clear the prince was not going to back down

"Well… Whatever. If it makes you feel better." Bakugo mutters

Kirishima hummed again as he set to work. It was apparent from his technique and quick work thus wasn't the first time he'd done this. Bakugo figured it made sense if he'd been trained as a medic. Medicine was something everyone should learn, after all.

"Where will you go after this?" He asked after a minute

"Urabiti, I suppose. Maybe see if those Twin Swords are worth all the talk." Bakugo said

The saw the pieces click together in Kirishima's head and groaned internally when he realized he'd just won himself an escort through Riot's desert whether he wanted one or not.

* * *

"Young Midoriya! What could've possibly possessed you to threaten Endeavor's Crown Prince to his father's face?" All Might chastised

"It's hardly a threat, All Might." Deku responded, slouched on the couch, arms crossed, looking pouty "We are promised to each other, after all! Shoto would leave Endeavor for Yuuei sooner or later. I only suggested the time-table be moved up. A decision in everyone's best interest."

"Young Midoriya, don't pretend you're not aware of the intricacies of the situation." All Might sighed "It will take time for the Yuuein people to accept a Todoroki in their midsts. Accelerating the-"

"And who's fault is that?" Bakugo interrupted suddenly "You arrange a marriage between a member of one of the most hated families in Yuuei and a successor you'd yet to name-"

"A mistake on my part, I will admit." All Might said "I never expected Enji would name his heir for the match."

"That is so not the point!" Bakugo yelled "I mean, seriously, how old was he at the time? Twelve?"

"Kacchan-"

"Shut up, Shitty Deku! By no small miracle, they actually hit it off and you have to balls to complain when they want to get married? Cry me a river, you old fart."

"Kacchan!"

"And don't get me started on all the stupid bullshit you've been up to, Deku!"

"Right, right, because Heaven forbid I do something you disapprove of! I mean, honestly-"

"In any case," All Might interrupted, nearly yelling to get the two young men to be quiet "King Enji has demanded that the length of your's and young Todoroki's engagement be extended and I am inclined to agree."

"What?" Deku gasped

"We need more time to sell this match to the people." All Might argued

"That won't do any good if he's in Endeavor!" Deku shot back

Bakugo felt an eyebrow crawl up his forehead. It wasn't like Deku to argue with All Might. Shit, he really was in love with this guy huh?

All Might also looked surprised but didn't comment on it. "I'm sorry young Midoriya." He said instead "But, as you'll learn, to challenge Endeavor-"

"Wait, no."

"Don't you dare!"

"Is like playing with fire!" The old king laughed as the two young men groaned.

* * *

"Um… Bakugo?" Kirishima asked cautiously

"Mmm?" Bakugo asked from where he lay on the brim of a large fountain in the Riotan gardens

"Are you… eating a raw lemon?"

"And what about it?" He replied, popping another sour segment in his mouth

Kirishima continued to founder "I… just… don't think I've ever seen someone do that?"

"Why the fuck do you grow lemons if you don't expect people to eat them?" Bakugo asked, as if eating raw lemons was a perfectly normal everyday thing to do

"I… honestly more to prove that we can I guess?" Kirishima sounded surprised, like he'd never really considered this before "I mean having enough fertile soil and water to upkeep a garden aren't exactly common around here. So the fact that we can afford to waste them on a fruit no one eats is a big show of excess for us, you know?"

Bakugo hummed his understanding and popped another lemon segment. His eyes were closed and he was content to relax and enjoy the sun on his skin and, for once, the pleasant company he had. A shadow fell across his face and he knew Kirishima had sat down next to him.

"I guess the gardens in Yuuei must look a lot nicer than ours."

"Mmm."

"We don't really bother with the upkeep. Everything's overgrown or in bad need if weeding."

"If it's such a problem, get on your knees and start weeding, Shitty Hair."

"Ha Ha."

"Lazy bum."

"Homicidal jerk."

Bakugo finished his lemon and started peeling another one. He always lover the moment when you first puncture the skin and their scent practically floods your nostrils. "But they're nice y'know." He said "The gardens. Ours are just so… much. Everywhere you look it's an assault of flowers and colors and smells. It's sensory overload."

"You really think so?" Kirishima asked

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't, dumbass. Don't ask stupid questions." Bakugo shot back "But I do miss the mazes. That was the first thing I learned when I got there. I could walk it blindfolded if I wanted to."

"Is that where you'd hide when you got all upset?"

"Do I strike you as the type to hide when I'm upset?"

"No, not really." Kirishima admitted

Bakugo's eyes popped open as an idea came into his head. He held up a lemon segment to Kirishima's lips.

"Eat it." He instructed

Kirishima's eyes went wide as dinner plates. "Uh, I don't-"

"Have you ever actually tried one?" Bakugo pressed

"…No." Kirishima admitted

Bakugo grinned in victory "Eat it." He repeated. When Kirishima hesitated, he added "They're not nearly as bad as people think." Kirishima sighed in acceptance and bit into the yellow fruit.

His eyes immediately bugging and he slapped his hands to his mouth. Bakugo howled with laughter. "They're still pretty bad though!"

Kirishima heaved but swallowed rather than spitting the nasty thing out. When it was down, he desperately drank out of the fountain to get rid of the lingering aftertaste, scrubbing at his tongue.

"Why?" He demanded, gesturing weakly to the bitter fruit

Bakugou popped another, still laughing hard, and made a show of smiling in spite of the taste.

"Training." He told him"All Might is always smiling, no matter what awful things are happening or how he's really feeling. And the people who can smile in difficult situations are always the strongest."

"You really looked up to him, huh?" Kirishima remarked, already recovering

Bakugo snorted "Of course I did. The All Mights are practically worshiped in Yuuei."

"So... Why'd you leave?" Kirishima asked cautiously. He had asked a few times before but had never pressed about it, for which Bakugo was grateful.

This was the first time he decided to respond "Maybe one day I'll tell you."

* * *

Bakugo grumbled to himself as he worked on his sewing. The tailor had come, taken his measurements and promised new clothes by nightfall. But when Deku asked if he wanted a cape in his outfit, an argument inevitably broke out and the coward skittered out of the room. Bakugo, who was starting to get sick of the breeze around his balls anyhow, took it upon himself to make at least some crude pants for himself in case they were as unreliable in their work ethic as they were their courage.

But that wasn't what had him in a bad mood. He was in a bad mood because Deku was clearly up to something. Something he didn't want Bakugo to know about it.

A short time ago, that Endeavoran lady who'd been hanging around Icyhot and Earings showed up. Bakugo wouldn't have even acknowledged her except that Deku escorted her out of the apartment. The extremely private, carefully soundproofed, apartment. (The second most secure place in the entire palace behind the All Might crypts.) Who's only other occupant was now Bakugo. In exactly the same manner he had when that Urabiti Princess came by earlier.

Deku hadn't been sleeping well, that much was obvious. The bags under his eyes were too deep to be from only one night's lost sleep. If Icyhot had realized this, though, he had probably assumed it was from Deku's stress over his new position. But he didn't know Deku like Bakugo did. He had never been one to shy away from hard work and, more importantly, with All Might's deteriorating condition, he'd been taking on more and more of his responsibilities lately. He may have only been coronated yesterday, but he'd been a prince in all but name for a long time now. He could handle the workload.

No, this was something else. Something personal in all likelihood.

Whatever it was, though, it involved Urabiti and Endeavor. It was possible Ingenium was as well, they were almost as close allies with Endeavor as Riot was with Yuuei. But the Riotans knew nothing.

And Deku was purposely keeping Bakugo in the dark despite knowing better than anyone what an asset he was. Was he being cut out because of his ties with Riot and Kirishima? Or was it more particular than that?

He stewed on these things, and everything else he'd seen since returning to Yuuei but couldn't come to a sound conclusion yet. So he started stewing on how frustrating that was.

When Deku did return to the room, his eyes tinged with a red that did not compliment his green irises, he was sure to look busy working on his pants. Deku stumbled his way back to his desk.

"Deku…" Bakugo said suddenly, making the new prince flinch. They stared at each other for a minute. Each one trying to figure out what and how much the other knew they knew.

"Go the fuck to sleep." Bakugo relented.

Soon, very soon most likely, one of them would tip their hands just a little too much and whatever facade they were playing at would crumble to dust. They would fight, certainly. As vicious as ever but now with so much more at stake. It was inevitable. But, for right now, in this moment, their peace would stand.

"I… I will… just…" Deku's weak protests finally fell apart under Bakugo's stern stare. Silently he nodded, drew the blinds, crawled into the fancy plush bed they'd given him and was asleep before his head hit the feather pillow they'd given him.

Bakugo crossed over to the bed and looked down at Deku's sleeping face. He'd seen that sleeping face more times than he could count when they were children. But back then it'd been pale and sweaty with hallow cheeks. Some times he'd sleep all day and be awake all night, and in turn he kept Bakugo awake with his muttering or shadow puppets. And Bakugo would be cranky come the morning. Other times he slept so much Bakugo worried he'd actually up and died on them.

Other women had warned their mothers not to let them sleep in the same room. Other children had warned him not to touch him. Idiots. You can't catch bad genetics. But they couldn't cure it either. At least, not how Bakugo had tried.

He felt a pull in his gut to do something he hadn't done in a long, long time. And, without really questioning it, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Deku's forehead.

He made to leave but before he was out the door Deku's voice called out "Kacchan..." and Bakugo froze. He looked back with wide, slightly horrified eyes.

But Deku was just talking in his sleep. Thank fuck.

* * *

"Why is he here again?" The silver-haired guy whispered to Kirishima, apparently thinking Bakugo couldn't hear him

Kirishima simply responded with a shrug "I told him I'd get him through the desert. We were already almost here when we got the news."

"Isn't he that scary guy that demanded you fight him back at the Grand Dome?"

"Yeah! He's pretty good too!"

"Why would you-"

"Are you two done whispering about me?" Bakugo interrupted "Because I'm done pretending to sharpen my swords."

The two jumped at being called out and Kirishima tried to change the subject to smooth things over "Bakugo, this is my cousin, Tetsutetsu."

Bakugo ignored them and made for the large table with maps and little model pheonixs and dragons laid out. A red-headed woman was looking over it carefully.

"So basically, the Endeavorans have crossed the border and are trying to gouge you into attacking." Bakugo said

The woman looked up, suprised, and shot Kirishima a 'Who's this guy?' look, but nodded a yes "They do this every few years to test out our defenses."

"A pissing match." Bakugo summized

"Essentially." she agreed

Bakugo examined the board and started shoving around little dragons.

"H-Hey! You can't touch those!" Tetsutetsu objected

"You're planning to us the sandstorm coming in from the west as a smokescreen so you can get your troops close enough to attack." Bakugo said "The Endeavorans have the advantage since you're people are suited for close-range combat while they have long-range weapons."

Both the woman and Tetsutetsu looked suspiciously at Kirishima. "I didn't tell him!" he objected "I just got here, Kendo!"

"I figured it out because it's fucking obvious." Bakugo explained

"The sandstorm-" Tetsutetsu tried

"And I happen to be a gifted meteorologist. I told you I didn't need your help to cross the fucking desert." Bakugo added, shooting Kirishima a biting look of his own "More importantly, if I can figure it out so will the Endeavorans. You should use the sandstorm as a diversion and have the bulk of your forces attack from the east."

Kendo frowned "You are right about the Endavorans having the advantage in range over us. Which is why we need to be cautions. If we attack uncovered, we'll be crushed."

"Now hold on just a minute!" Tetsutetsu objected "Just because you beat my cousin in a fight doesn't give you any authority here! Why should we listen to you?"

"Shut up, Eyelashes." Bakugo replied, ignoring the angry gasp he let out "Have your men make dummies filled with sand and hook them up to your sleds. Attach a rope to the sleds so they can be reeled back when necessary. The Endeavorans will fire on what they think if an advancing army and when the time is right you pull them back and retrieve your arrows. The Endeavorans will believe you are retrieving and their guard, and weapon stores, will be down. Giving you the element of surprise and the advantage in range for once."

Kendo frowned and pressed her thumb to her chin, thinking it over and coming to the realization his was, in fact, the better strategy.

"Who... Who are you?" She asked

"Does it matter?" He replied, and left before they could answer

* * *

"So I'm sitting there... Barbecue sauce all on my tiddies-" Kaminari didn't get to finish his story as Jiro's laughing cut him off, carrying well from the parlor where everyone else was to the kitchen where Kirshima and Ochako had long since dropped the pretense of getting drinks and she was now painting his nails a lovely scarlet while they gossiped.

"Wait, really? You and Tenya?" Kirishima asked, sounding as artificially scandalized as he could

Ochako laughed "I know, I know! I wouldn't have thought so either."

"Not even that. I thought you were planing to marry Shoto and get some of that Todoroki gold for Urabiti." It felt odd to be talking about their own marriages so callously but they had long since lost any illusions about the purpose behind their marriages

"Well, that's also what King Enji was planning on." Ochako informed him

"Ah," Kirishima agreed. They were also well aware of the vile nature of Shoto's father. There wasn't much they could do without it biting their kingdoms in the ass, but a small victory here and there weren't unheard of.

"Besides," Ochako continued "I could do a lot worse than Tenya, don't you think?"

Kirishima was about to reply when they heard the door slam and Bakugo made his way past them without acknowledging them, his shoulders slouched and his hands fisted his his pockets, his eye had that far-off look in them he'd been seeing more and more of since they'd arrived back in Yuuei.

"Oi! Katsuki!" Kirishima called to him

But his eyes seemed to slip over him completely and settle on Ochako "What were you and Deku talking about?" he demanded of her, his voice lacking it's usual bark

Ochako raised an eyebrow, in what Kirishima recognized as false innocence "I'm not sure what you mean." She said "He just needed to give me some documents is all."

"Then why didn't he just give them to you in his apartment? What is he hiding?" Bakugo responded

"What makes you think he's hiding anything?"

"Because I know Deku. Better than you, for sure."

Ochako smiled in a way that would've looked cute on anyone else buy sent a shiver down Kirishima's spine. Ochako was not someone to be triffled with. "Well, I'm sure you also know how private and secretive All Might's can be. If he's chosen not to tell you something, I see no reason for me to overpass that."

The two stared each other down, Ochako smiling and Bakugo frowning, for a minute or so before Bakugo seemed to accept it and walked away without another word.

"Katsuki! Wait!" Kirishima called, chasing after him

"What, Shitty Hair?" Bakugo sounded annoyed, but his eyes were more in the present now, at least

"Um... about this morning?" He wasn't really sure how to say it

"Oh, that again?" Bakugo asked, sounding surprised, like he'd forgotten all about half the most powerful people in the five kingdoms seeing his bare ass just a few hours ago

"I just wanted you to know. I asked the guards and no one from Riot had anything to do with it." Kirishima said

"Of course you didn't. You wouldn't wreck all my clothes. But I don't think it was the Yuueins either. They don't have the balls."

"Oh... well... good." Kirishima's face was getting hot. What was he doing.

But Bakugo caught his attention by flicking him in the forehead "It's just stuff, Shitty Hair." he said "I'll get more when we go back home."

He turned and made his way to his room and Kirishima found himself very grateful for it. Lest his heart leap out of his mouth and into Bakugo's hands.


	7. Chapter 7

"So we've almost got the damn thing in the bag when who walks in but Aunt Mitsuki." Deku continued, Kirishima was giggling already "And we look at her and she looks at us, I've still got a fake beard of armpit hair on my face, and she knows we're busted, we know we're busted. It is dead silent. The moment of calm before the storm. And then Kacchan pushes me down and _bolts_ the other direction." Kirishima howled with laughter. This story was always a winner.

"Alright, alright, I think that's enough break time for now." Kirishima's face soured but he didn't protest as he pulled himself to the archery station "Do you not like archery?" Deku inquired

"It's not exactly my specialty." Kirishima admitted. Riotans were renowned for their hand-to-hand and close-range combat. Archery was pretty far out of their comfort zone.

As they practiced it became apparent that, no, it really wasn't. Most of his arrows didn't even make it to the target, let alone the bullseye.

"Would you like some advice?" Deku offered tentatively after a while

The Riotan Prince sighed in defeat "Please." He said

"You keep hesitating before you shoot. When you pause like that, your muscles get all tense and locked up. It can throw the whole thing off. Take the shot before they get the chance."

Kirishima frowned but nodded and pulled back the bowstring again. He hesitated. "But I have to aim." He protested

"Don't aim." Deku awnsered "Your eye's know where they want the arrow to go. Trust your eyes."

Kirishima took in a breath and tried again. He pulled back the bowstring and let the arrow fly.

 _Thwunk_!

"Nice one!" Deku congratulated. The arrow had embedded itself in the target. It wasn't a bullseye but it was closer than he'd come before that morning. Kirishima was still frowning.

"It could still be better."

"So? Yuuei wasn't built in a day." Deku countered "So long as you remain critical there's no harm in taking the little victories when they come to you."

Kirishima quirked an eyebrow and Deku knew what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth "You sure you grew up with Katsuki?"

Deku chuckled. Kacchan was always so unforgiving in his pursuit of his own razor-sharp image of perfection. He remembered the days he'd spent watching him practice. Then later getting his ear screamed off as he tried to achieve the same skills.

"I can't focus with you yelling at me, Kacchan!" He'd protested, crying

"You will learn to or you will die!" Kacchan roared back

"I can see why he likes you." Deku responded, ignoring the question. His comment clearly catching Kirishima off-guard.

"Does he?" He asked, turning his face in a futile attempt to hide his creeping blush "It's hard to tell sometimes with him."

Deku chuckled again "You're honest, hardworking, and straightforward. What's not to like?"

Kirishima's ears were turning red and Deku decided, as much fun as this was, it was time to switch strategies "He got sick of Yuuei's court when he realized it was none of those things."

Kirishima went stiff and Deku knew he'd hit the right nerve "I wasn't planning on saying anything, but… he did come home real upset the other day. Thinks you're keeping secrets from him."

Midoriya frowned and nodded his head sadly, his brow pinching. It figured he couldn't keep a lid on this stuff forever. But he wasn't ready to be confronted yet. Time. He needed more time.

"I mean, I don't mean to sound rude, I know what they say about the Secrets of the All Mights. But-"

"No. No, it's not that I don't want to tell him I just-" he sighed, letting his frustration of the last few days bleed through his voice, and hid his face in his hands. When he peeked out from between his fingers again he met Kirishima's concerned red irises. He sighed again and let his hands fall "Listen, Eijiro-San, if I tell you do you promise not to tell Kacchan? It… It would be better if he heard it from me first."

Kirishima nodded, his eyes sincere "Of course. I never tell a secret."

Deku took a breath, looking down at his fiddling fingers nervously before he spoke "The truth is… I'm engaged to Shoto."

Kirishima's eyes went wide. "I know. I know." He assured him before things could start to spiral "It's… big. The political ramifications alone… Ochako probably would've married him for his gold if his hand wasn't already promised. But I'm not… opposed to the idea." He admitted, a blush rising on his cheeks

"Kacchan dosen't exactly have a track record of greeting my suitors with open arms. And aren't they just getting along merrily already." He nodded towards the grove of trees nearby where the two men were having a talk that seemed to involve very little taking and quite a lot of haughty silence. Even at this distance, he could practically see the ominous storm clouds swirling around them.

"I see…" Kirishima agreed "Well, I'll be sure to keep this between us then."

* * *

Bakugo stared intensely at Todoroki. Todoroki stares intensely back. Neither of them were moving. Neither of them were talking. Down by the archery station, Kirishima's howling laughter sounded. They ignored it.

It was Bakugo who broke the silence first "Who ordered the attacks?"

"My father." Todoroki awnsered immediately

"Did he know who he was?"

"He wasn't anything then. He was just my manservant."

"Liar." Bakugo said

"I saved him from the attacks. If you-"

"I'm sure he thanks you for it." Bakugo interrupted "But if you'd done your fucking job correctly, he'd never have been in danger to begin with. Deku may believe in second chances but I do not."

Todoroki's mouth twisted sourly. He spat at Bakugo's feet."Dump your bullshit on some other doorstep. You think I conspire with my father? I have more reason to hate him than you could ever know."

"You're still his son aren't you? You think I look like my mother because I chose to?" Bakugo countered

"What are you even complaining about? You would've benefited from his death more than anyone."

Bakugo's hands were at his swords faster than he could think. Todoroki's mismatched eyes widened as he stared down the razor sharp edge of his blades. Anger pounded in Bakugo's head so hard his eyes bulged. He'd barely moved but his breathing felt labored

"Say that again." He seethed "And I will cut you down your ugly middle. This isn't Endeavor, bitch. But you are a Todoroki and whatever your father's planning you're apart of it whether you like it or not. And i swear to every fucking god in every fucking heaven if anything happens to Deku… All the fire and ice in the world won't be enough to keep you safe."

 _Thunk_!

An arrow embedded itself in the tree next to Todoroki and Bakugo knew without having to look Deku was marching his way over to them to demand what was going on. He had no interest in defending himself or watching Deku or Kirishima do so on his behalf, so he turned and started off unhurriedly. No one made any effort to stop him. He didn't catch most of the ensuing conversation but when he heard Deku cry aloud "Shoto, what an awful thing to say! Oh my god, don't be such an ass!" He almost turned around just to catch the shocked look on his scared face.

* * *

Momo's patience was wearing thin, and she wasn't making much effort to keep it to herself.

"Explain it to me one more time." She said tensely "Why we're purposely ignoring the best lead we're likely to find."

Deku shook his head and held his ground "I won't ask this off him, Momo. I can't."

"Have you discovered something new since the last time we spoke?"

"No."

"Well neither have I. And I'm beginning to think-"

"Do you become desperate so easily?"

"Watch yourself, Deku." Momo warned. The two stared at each other testily for a moment before she sighed and tried again "When do you think we'll have another chance like this? Your wedding? It will be to late by then. When he goes home that door could be lost forever. You know what will happen if we fail."

"Of course I know what will happen." Deku said gravely, feeling utterly exhausted all of a sudden. Momo put a hand on his shoulder and offered him a comforting look. Deku smiled gratefully as the large woman pulled him into a hug

"You know when people tell you your kindness will be the death of you?" She whispered in his ear "This is what they mean. Please understand. You're not the only one at risk."

Deku blinked back the tears as he buried his face deeper in her shoulder "Would you ask Shoto to relive the day he was burned?" He mumbled into her skin

"No." She admitted, softly, after a moment

Deku's hands started to shake just remembering that blank, expressionless look in Kacchan's eyes as they'd carried him off without even bothering to bind him.

* * *

"The treaty has stood for thirty years."

"Which is exactly why it needs to be revisited with stronger ramifications for breaking it imposed! It's so flimsy they've gotten away with breaking the damn thing half a dozen times!"

"Sure, because that dosen't look anything like a young, brash new prince throwing his weight around!"

There really was nothing as uncomfortable as two foreigners passionately arguing over you about politics you only vaguely understand. Yet that was the position Kirishima was in right now. Todoroki was there too, but he didn't seem nearly as uncomfortable as he passively sipped his tea.

The days had fallen into a regular rhythm during their trip. Training in the morning, an elaborate meal at midday, sometimes a nap and sometimes sitting in on negotiations, and then either games or some other sort of entertainment in the evenings. It was pretty relaxing, all things considered. Though, the longer it went on the more it became apparent Midoriya and Bakugo couldn't go fifteen minutes without knocking heads over something.

Kirishima was starting to think if one of them said the sky was blue the other would say it was red just to spite them. Suddenly, though, the argument was cut short when something caught Midoriya's eye. His expression soured a hundred fold.

"Ugh, look at that display." He remarked bitterly.

Kirishima spun his head around to follow his gaze but he only found the tiny form of Lord Mineta strutting about through the doorway, a cape flowing behind him.

"That putrid little vindictive asswipe." Bakugo agreed

"I'm gonna say something." Midoriya said decisively, getting up swiftly and marching over to the short lord. Bakugo went too, muttering about how Midoriya was "about as threatening as a head of broccoli" And Kirishima's head still spinning about what the poor lord had done to envoke their combined wrath.

"Did you follow any of that?" Todoroki asked, which caught Kirishima even more off guard than the Yuueins had. Todoroki usually just ignored him. Kirishima offered an uneasy smile and a shrug.

Todoroki frowned "Me neither." He confessed "I don't understand this place. Not it's rules or it's politics or it's people."

Kirishima smiled and reached across the table to grab Todoroki by the shoulder "Hey, I get it." He said. But Todoroki sent him a look that made him wonder if he did

"Bakugo made Midoriya's life a living hell for years. Yet he welcomes him home with open arms the moment he sees him again. Bakugo oozes ambition and yet…" The prince shook his head again "I just don't understand them."

Kirishima hesitated a moment, scratching the back of his neck and trying to find the right words. He'd been trying to figure out just how they ticked himself and hadn't made much headway. In Riot, they'd just shove them in the sparring pits and by sunset they'd be laughing about whatever they were so upset about. Whatever was going on between those two was different, and way above his pay grade.

"Look, I don't understand them any better than you do." He admitted"But that's becuase I'm trying to understand them as a Riotan and you're trying to understand them as an Endeavoran. But those two are as Yuuein as it gets. They've got their own way of dealing with things. We don't have to understand it, we just have to respect it."

Todoroki furrowed his brows. He opened his mouth to respond, but before he could Midoriya and Bakugo came back into earshot, bickering again about something g else Kirishima didn't follow and the two princes agreed with their eyes not the talk about it.

The green haired man was holding a yellow piece of cloth in his hands that Kirishima realized after a moment was Mineta's cape. While they walked and took their seats again, still bickering and seeming oblivious to their company, he tore it into little pieces and shoved those pieces under a bread basket like one would he any the wiser.

"You should burn it." Bakugo suggested

"Yeah, whatever, tomato tomahto." Midoriya brushed it off

"Then why not just-"

"Is it really that big of a deal?"

"Oh, dear, are you two at it again?" A new voice cut in, making the other two fall silent abruptly. Kirishima directed his eyes to the short, plump woman with green hair and a sun pendant suddenly standing in the doorway.

"Ma?"

"Auntie Inko?"

The woman smiled warmly "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said "I was in the area and thought I'd poke my head in. You two aren't fighting again are you?"

"No." Both men said at once. Inko sent them a look that said she didn't believe that for a second before turning her gaze to Todoroki and Kirishima. Kirishima took the initiative, standing up and holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Queen Mother." He greeted

Inko looked taken aback as her cheeks colored.

"That's not a thing with All Mights." Bakugo hissed at him and Kirishima suddenly felt his cheeks color at his mistake.

Inko laughed it off "You must be Kirishima-Sama. I hear you've been quite the good influence on Katsuki here." She said, ruffling the blond's hair gently. Bakugo sunk his head low on his shoulders. Kirishima just chuckled lightly and accepted the compliment. "You two must be patient with my silly boys here. They've always been a bit like cats and dogs. You know, when they were babes-"

"Ma! Not this again!" Midoriya moaned, but Inko continues as if he hadn't spoken

"We couldn't keep them in the same room becuase if one started crying, the other would start crying louder and next thing you know they've gone and made a competition out of it!"

"Yes, Auntie, you've told us." Bakugo said, his body so tense it reminded Kirishima of a coiled spring, building up tension but unable to release it.

"She hasn't told us." Kirishima pointed out unhelpfully

"Please." Todoroki added "Tell more stories about when they were babies."

Midoriya sent him a murderous look.

Inko smiled, looking more than happy to have an excuse "Oh, well, they were just always competing over everything and daring each other to do silly things. You try having two seven year olds tell you they don't want to eat the dinner you've made them becuase they've gone a spoiled their appetite on lemons and worms!"

Kirishima snickered at the image. Todoroki looked delighted.

"Ma." Midoriya groaned

"Oh, alright, fine!" She relented. She pressed a kiss to her son's forehead, then to Katsuki's, who muttered about how embarrassing she was but accepted the kiss all the same. Even with then sitting and her standing they were just about at the same height. "You boys behave now."

"Yes, Ma."

"Yes, Auntie." They agreed

Midoriya Inko took her leave with one last smile and wave. She was barely out of the room before Todoroki and Kirishima started snickering. Midoriya buried his reddening face in his hands while Bakugo slammed his fist on the table as yelled about how she was a sweet lady and they'd better both shut up!

"At least she didn't give The Speech." Midoriya mumbled to his noodles

"There's a Speech?" Todoroki asked, smiling eagerly

Bakugo smacked Midoriya on the arm and shot him an irritated look. Midoriya gestured I'm helplessness.

"Long story short, one day we'll have kids who treat us as bad as we treated her and then we'll all be sorry!" Bakugo elaborated, leaning back in his chair, his arms crossed but his scowl not as prominent as he probably meant it to be.

"Didn't she make you swear off having kids at one point?"

"Yes! Because one day they _are_ going to be being little shits and I _am_ going to know what she felt like and I was _not_ ready for her to be right about that yet." Bakugo grumbled

And just like that conversation shifted to easy reminiscing about Midoriya Inko. The two looking as comfortable as they had about the ring each other's necks a moment ago.

All men are boys before their mother. Kirishima thought, amused, as he ate his steak.

* * *

"And in the red corner we have the Heir to the Kingdom of Endeavor, who wields one of the most powerful quirks in all the five kingdoms, the one and only Todoroki Shoto!" Uraraka cried

"Is this really necessary?" Todoroki asked from inside the ring

"Dosen't hinder me." Bakugo replied, getting a last stretch of his muscles in

"And in the blue corner we have this nobody from a nowhere village in Yuu-"

"Hey, I'm from that village!" Deku interrupted

"Yes, but you've since risen above that station." Iida pointed out

"What's that supposed to mean?" Deku demanded

"Alright can I just do my commentary? Thanks." Uraraka chastised "Alright where was I? In the blue corner we have this modify from nowhere! Gifted with broadswords, spears, bows and arrows, he's done it all! The man who can do anything, Bakugo Katsuki!"

The two fighters stepped into the ring and took their stances. Iida called start and the fight began. The air grew cold immediately in spite of the summer air as Todoroki threw ice at his opponent. But Bakugo was skilled enough with his swords to dodge and leap and cut through the ice where needed. It was a fight for the ages and had it been any other two fighters, Deku would've been delighted.

"Alright, what've we got for bets?" Uraraka asked eagerly "I say fifty on Shoto-Kun. No way Bakugo can keep up."

"I'll take that bet." Kirishima agreed quickly "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew him better."

"You know this is going to end terribly, right?" Deku chastised him, feeling very irritable.

Kirishima just shrugged "Probably." He agreed "But sometimes men just gotta fight." He was no help, and Deku scowled in reply before he went back to watching the fight. Kacchan was making progress towards his target, his face pulled back in a frustrated snarl Deku knew all too well. Oh yes. This was going to end just terribly.

"It is funny, though." Kirishima was suddenly whispering in his ear "If things had worked out differently, they'd be engaged right now."

Deku could only manage a bitter laugh. He wondered if Kirishima knew what a weighted idea that was. If things had worked out differently. If Kacchan was Prince instead of him. It had been close. Closer than most people wanted to admit. Up until the day that cape was draped around his shoulder he had still believed somehow Kacchan would take his place as All Might's Heir and Successor.

The problem was, as they'd overheard All Might complain more than once, they were just such complete opposites in their strengths and weaknesses. One was too eager to please, the other unwilling to compromise. One shied from crowds but shined with individuals, the other masterful with large, nameless masses but with the people skills of scorpion. Sometimes he wished he could just smash their heads into one, yet they seemed eager enough to do it themselves! Haha!

Well, in any case, Kacchan wouldn't be engaged to Todoroki, that was for certain. He would sooner cut off his hand than let it be offered as part of someone else's political maneuvering.

 _Cut off a hand… something about the phrase tickled at the back of his memory._

But then again, Deku had been against the idea too when they'd been told. And then he'd gone and fallen in love with Todoroki. And Kacchan with Kirishima, of all people. Love was such a funny thing.

 _What was it he'd said? Deku focused harder on Kacchan's hands as they swung his swords through the air. His swords… Oh!_

 _"Look here, Deku." Kacchan said as he drew his swords on him "Do you know why I fight with both hands?"_

 _Deku shook his head._

 _"Most people only fight with their right hand. But that makes them dependent on it. What if you lose your sword? Or your hand gets cut off? It's more work, but this way I'm ready for anything."_

 _Deku nodded in understanding then asked "So can you fight with your feet as well?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"What if both your hands get cut off?"_

 _Kacchan stared at him, blinking slowly, for a moment before he started taking off his shoes and grumbling "Fucking Deku."_

Deku gasped. His head felt full to bursting all at once. As if a dam or window glass he wasn't aware was there was suddenly shattered. And behind it was a picture more beautiful than Deku had dared to dream of before. It was so simple… Could it really be this simple?

Deku didn't stay to watch the rest of the match. He didn't see Todoroki inevitably loose because he refused to use his fire powers, or Kacchan's refusal to accept the victory if his opponent wasn't giving it his all, or whatever mess would come after that. He suddenly had something much more important to do.

He found Momo in their library and escorted her quickly somewhere private for them to talk. She must've seen the light in his eye because she didn't seem irritated with him.

"What's going on?" She asked

"I have a plan." Deku told her excitedly.

He relayed all the details of the still fresh plan to her as quickly as his mouth would allow. When he was done, the Endeavoran Lady was quiet for a long time, mulling it over and looking for any holes. Finally she just asked "You're sure you can pull this off?"

Deku nodded, grinning like an idiot but he didn't care. Momo smiled too and that's when he knew he had one.

"Alright then," she agreed "Let's break some hearts."

* * *

They agreed it would be for the best if Bakugo skipped training the next morning, and Kirishima was stupid enough to think that meant he could sleep in. Bakugo kicked him awake and out the door before he could even think about resisting. They were going on a hike, apparently. Kirishima yawned but knew better than to complain. This would be a chance to see more of Yuuei than just the palace grounds. And the lush forest that surrounded the palace estate was such a far cry from the sights of Riots barren, rocky beauty he found himself pacified easily enough.

Bakugo clearly knew where he was going. He picked his way through the thick rootey path with confidence and ease while Kirishima kept tripping and wandering too far from the path. They made their way in silence, for the most part. Bakugo occasionally yapping at him to keep up, watch his step, and quit gaping they're just trees damnit!

Eventually their rumbling stomachs mad them stop and rest. Bakugo found a stream and caught them some fish, skewered them, and set them over a fire for breakfast. And once they were good and brown, they ate them. Bakugo took a bite and sighed, smiling wistfully.

"That takes me back." He said "I can't remember the last time I had a good smoked trout instead of all that fancy crap back in the palace."

"You used to do this with Midoriya, didn't you?"

Bakugo chucked "That brat was always complaining. 'Kacchan, I'm thirsty!' 'Kacchan, my feet hurt!' 'Kacchan, I'm scarred!' Gods, what a wimp."

Kirishima smiled. He bit into his own fish. It tasted strange and a thought struck him. "We don't have much fish in Riot." He couldn't help but say aloud

Bakugo snorted "You just notice that? You're a desert people, idiot."

"We don't have much of anything in Riot." Kirishima clarified "I mean… we're basically completely dependent on Yuuei for food."

Bakugo studied him incredulously for a moment "Our alliance-"

"We make our money by charging traders and travelers for safe passage through the dessert. And they only suffer us long enough to get somewhere else. We really are The Land Nobody Else Wanted, aren't we?"

Two sets of red eyes met. One frightened like a wounded animal and the other steady and determined. "For centuries, you have provided my country with the stone we need for our building projects. These include aqueducts, damns, bridges and roads that we need to maintain our crops and our place in the Five Kingdoms. Food is important, yes, but it's something every kingdom can produce on their own. Making us an easy luxury to be cut if relations turn sour. But they can't afford that with Riot because you are the center of all trade in the Five Kingdoms. Where else would the merchants meet? Urbaity? With their mountains? Horses would die and cargo would be lost and everyone would lose their gold."

"Katsuki-" Kirishima tires around the tightness in his chest

"If you speak ill of your country again, I'll skin you alive." He said without a hint of humor

"You only ever speak ill of your country." Kirishima countered

"I'm not the fucking prince."

They sat in silence a while then. Kirishima nibbling absentmindedly on his fish while Bakugo ripped the meat from their bones like an animal. Kirishima watched him closely, probably staring, but he couldn't make himself look away.

"I can practically hear those gears turning in your head, Shitty Hair." Bakugo said eventually "Spit it our already."

"I just… I keep getting reminded you're not from Riot." Bakugo raised his eyebrow at this but before he could bite back Kirishima kept talking "I just… I knew, of course, you were Yuuein but… you talked like a Riotan, dressed like a Riotan. It's like… I could almost pretend you were mine. And now I'm being reminded you're not."

Bakugo looked away from him, but his eyes were just wide enough to betray that his words had rattled him.

"I… I am Yuuein." He said slowly, then he flicked his intense red irises back to meet his. His eyes as steady and determined as he'd ever seen them. "But I'm yours too."

Kirishima's heart skipped a beat "N-Not All Might's? Or Midoriya's?"

Bakugo stood and made his way to Kirishima, squatting so they were face to face "Yours."

But Kirishima couldn't stop the words coming out of his mouth at this point "You know he's probably better than me at this whole prince thing. It's barely been a week but he's already-"

"Say one more word to me about how great Deku is. I dare you." He said without venom, his hands came up to cup his face and Kirishima thought his heart would break out of his chest if it continued like it was. It was like something out of a dream. Their faces were so close their noses were almost touching.

"There is no one better than you, Eijiro. No one."

Kirishima gave in. Like the weak man he was, he gave in. He leaned forward, opened his mouth, but they never made contact. Bakugo stood. His lips suddenly seeming miles away.

"We should head back." He said, pointedly not looking at the foolish prince at his feet.

He left without waiting for a reply.


	8. Chapter 8

It was raining, and the Riotans were celebrating. Rain was not an uncommon thing in the lush lands of Yuuei, but in Riot it was a rare and cherished gift. They took to their yard, shedding some of their already light clothing as they went, and danced, whooping and cheering in delight, as was their custom. The summer rain came down in hard, heavy sheets and in no time at all Kirishima's hair was pushed back down against his head to its natural state. Kirishima couldn't be bothered to care. The rain lifted his spirits exponentially and seemed to wash all troubles and cares away. It made him feel clean.

A flash of green caught his eye and he turned to spy Midoriya making his way across the yard under a green umbrella. (Now that was something you didn't see often in Riot.) Bakugo was with him. The two of them were arguing over something but the sound too was washed away by the rain. Neither seemed to have acknowledged the Riotan celebration. Before he could think better of it, Kirishima was making his way towards them.

Bakugo seemed to sense his approach and fixed him in a stern stare with those intense red eyes of his just before Kirishima was in grabbing distance. Painful images of what had happened in the woods flashed before Kirishima's eyes and he wondered, not for the first time, if he was making a big mistake in all of this. But the rain was a whole new kind of liquid courage, and he did not let the fear take root.

"Mind if I steal him?" He asked, grabbing Bakugo's muscular arm

"Only if you promise not to give him back." Midoriya quipped, earning a laugh from Kirishima and a flipped bird from Bakugo but they were already far enough away the rain dampened out their conversation.

Bakugo joined the rest of them in their merriment. Whooping and hollering with the best of them. On top of all his other gifts, he was a talented dancer. Light on his feet and agile. He hoisted Kirishima up in the air like he weighed nothing at all and spun him about until the prince was laughing his head off, warm in his arms.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spied Midoriya watching them. He couldn't quite make him out through the rain, but he would've bet good money he was smiling.

Later, when they had had their fill and Kirishima was toweling his hair dry in the privacy of his room, Bakugo came barging in without knocking. Kirishima had barely opened his mouth to say something when Bakugo slammed their mouths together in a rough kiss that felt more like he was trying to punch Kirishima in the mouth with his own. Yet, when he tried to pull away, Kirishima would not let him. He dug his fingers into his hair and held on tight as he pulled him in again. This one was awkward and clumsy, with bumping noses and mashing teeth but so heated when the two men pulled apart, they were panting.

"I just… I just needed to know what that felt like." Bakugo told him breathily. His face was pink with blush and Kirishima thinks how rare it was to see him blush. A shame, it looked good on him. "Even just once."

He tried to separate them but Kirishima held on tight. He could've used his quirk and made escape impossible, but that wasn't his style. And, furthermore, it wasn't necessary as Bakugo stayed put, pretending he was trapped but they both knew better.

"It dosen't have to be only once." Kirishima told him. He leaned in for another kiss but Bakugo pulled away again, frowning.

"It does." He insisted "I don't believe in half measures."

He was right, as usual. They had no future together.

Kirishima was a prince, doomed to marry someone of a fitting status. And Bakugo was… a host unto himself. Sharp as a whip and supremely capable. Yet with no great titles or inheritance. And there was no love for him in the Yuuein court, and only begrudging respect in Riots'. He would never truly be welcome to either, never mind the other three.

"One day you will wake up, a husband and a father." Bakugo said softly "And I will be…" he shook his head

The thought entered Kirishima's mind that he would be far from the first ruler to keep lovers beside their spouse. But Kirishima crushed it just as quickly. He was not that sort of man. And Bakugo was not the sort to accept that either. He did not believe in half measures.

He brought up his hand up and stroked his cheek gently, the pink fading from them. He opened his mouth-

"Don't." Bakugo pleaded "Don't make this harder than it needs to be, Eijiro."

He broke out of Kirishima's arms and stormed out of his room, head held high as ever. A few minutes later, Sero poked his head in to let him know the Prince of Yuuei had invited him to dinner.

* * *

All Might's laughter bounced about his office and seemed to bump into Deku several times before he was done, but he kept his expression steady.

"My boy, what you're asking me to do is breaking-"

"Three hundred and eight years of tradition, by the most conservative of estimates." Deku interrupted sharply "Yes. I know."

All Might stared at him closely for a moment. Deku did not waver. The more he thought it over, the more convinced he became in what he was doing. Finally, All Might saw he was not going to back down and could only shake his head helplessly. Yet, a smile rugged at his lips all the same.

"I remember when I came into my princehood." He told Deku "An orphan boy who owed everything to his All Might… I never would have dreamed of sharing that honor with anyone." Deku stiffened, worried he might have offended his mentor but prepared to argue his case all the same. But when All Might pointed his long, bony finger at him, he was still smiling "Only you could've seen this path. Only you could've made this decision. I don't know what those new friends of yours have been putting in your head. But you're finally acting with confidence in yourself!" He laughed again and this time Deku allowed himself a smile of relief

"Oh, what the heck? Those fools at court could do with a good kick in the pants every now and again, myself included." The old king declared

Deku left his office stunned. Was it really that easy? Imagine the years of quarreling they all would have been spared if he'd thought of this before. He tried to, yet, somehow the image seemed wrong to him. Imaging a life without quarreling with Kacchan was like imagining a life without his mother's nervous fretting, or without Aunt Mitsuki's searing scoldings, or without All Might's long stories and bad puns.

He came back to his apartment and found Todoroki there waiting for him.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked

Deku crosses the room and kissed him firmly. Todoroki sighed into the embrace and pulled him in closer. Deku knew he had missed this just as much as he had. Kissing Todoroki felt natural and comfortable to Deku, like their lips were made to fit together. They were hurried and needy and… hungry. By the time they parted, their lips were kiss-swollen and they were breathless and pink.

"I'd rather keep the talking to a minimum, if that's alright with you." Deku admitted.

Todoroki nodded in response and led him to the bed.

When they were done, Todoroki ran a hand gently through Deku's thick mosey curly while Deku cuddled into his right side. It was warm in the room with the summer heat and the exertion had done them no favors on that front. They were sticky with sweat and Deku thought duly that they should bathe but couldn't find the energy to lift himself at the moment. Oh well.

They kissed again, lazy and slow. Like they had all the time in the world.

"I love you." Deku said in a soft whisper

Todoroki smiled with lazy, unsurprised confidence "I love you too." He said back

"No, I-" Deku tried for a moment to find his words but chuckled when none seemed fitting "I just really, really, love you." He settled

He saw in Todoroki's mismatched eyes that he understood all the same. He shifted downward and kissed at the scars on his chest, permanent remnants of the person he used to be, and all the debts he would never repay.

"I know." He replied, his tone firm and his eyes intense "I love you too."

Deku smiled.

Todoroki nodded off not long after that but Deku found himself to restless to follow. He thought again about how things might be different if Kacchan was on the throne right now instead of him. He had no love for the Todoroki's and no taste for playing by anyone else's rules. He would have refused the match and let the insult stand as it was. Perhaps he would have married Kirishima, eventually. But he was not someone to fall in love easily and with as close as the countries were they didn't meet often. It might've taken years before he was ready, assuming Kirishima was even still available and hadn't been married off by then. With Yuuei no longer an option, King Enji would be keen to get a Todoroki foothold in Riot at least. He might even have offered Shoto himself.

And Deku… Deku would serve Kacchan as he had All Might. Kacchan would ignore his advice and the two would bicker as rule in his own style until Deku wondered what he was even still there for but staying all the same because where else would he go? That was the future he had always pictured for himself, anyway. He remembered a time, not so long ago but feeling like a lifetime all the same, when he had been content to that. Content to relax in the cool of Kacchan's shadow. But somewhere along the way things had changed. Deku was no longer so unambitious.

He ran his fingers through his love's silky red and white hair and hoped he knew what he was doing.

* * *

 _The spread was huge and no doubt heartbreakingly delicious, as every meal in Yuuei's humble Castle was, but neither diner was eating much. Deku stirred his soup slowly, waiting in vain for his stomach to settle and trying not to dwell on old memories of similar meals in the past, while Kirishima picked disinterestedly at his fish._

 _"Not hungry?" Deku asked him after what seemed an eternity of silence. Kirishima glanced up and suddenly seemed to remember how insulting it could be to refuse food in Yuuei, his eyes growing large and his expression panicked. "Me neither. There's too much I need to talk to you about and it's all too important." Deku confessed before he could start tripping over himself with his manners._

 _He looked down at his bowl and wrinkled his nose. "Screw it." He decided getting up. It would be less conspicuous if they'd wined and dined a little first but it was clear neither were in the mood. Besides, he was a prince now, and princes could get away with the occasional small insult to their Fathers-in-Succession. "Come on, there's too many prying ears and eyes here. I know somewhere we can talk freely." He said, gesturing for Kirishima to follow him, which the Riotan Prince did with a highly raised eyebrow._

 _Deku led them to the hedge maze in the castle gardens. There were more secure places in the castle, to be sure. The royal apartments, the dungeons, the crypts. But with what he had planned, it might be better if they were noticed. And Besides, Deku knew this maze like the back of his hand. The ground squished beneath their feet from the rain earlier as moonlight lit their path._

 _"Eijirou-San?" Deku tried after they had wandered far enough into the maze_

 _"Mm?" Was Kirishima's response. His face was absent of expression, as if he was barely aware of what was going on around them. Deku sighed, probably the direct approach was best._

 _"Do you love Kacchan?" He asked_

 _Kirishima stopped in his tracks, his eyes suddenly wide "W-What?" He stammered_

 _"Do you love Kacchan?" Deku repeated patiently_

 _The prince opened and closed his mouth several times, half formed words dying at his lips until seemed to shrink in on himself "Is it that obvious?" He managed finally, his cheeks red_

 _"I had a hunch, but I wasn't sure until just now." Deku awnsered, smiling._

 _It was half-true. He'd gone to Uraraka with his scheme earlier and she'd laughed for a long while before admitting Kirishima's crush on Kacchan had been as obvious to her as Kacchan's crush had been to him. She then proceeded to grill him for some time about what he suspected Kacchan's intentions were with her friend and if he felt his old friend was worthy of such a man. Deku had never been so intimidated._

 _"On a related note, may I ask what your plans for marriage are?" Deku pressed "With Tenya-San engaged to Ochako-Chan and Shoto engaged to me, you're the only truly bachelor prince remaining in the whole five kingdoms."_

 _Kirishima's face soured "I know." He said bitterly, before heaving a sigh of defeat "I've been putting it off. Gods know Riot could benefit from some new marriage ties but…" his face explained the rest._

 _Deku's smile twitched wider "Kacchan could represent a great marriage alliance with Yuuei." He pointed out "Don't tell me your countrymen wouldn't be interested."_

 _Kirishima's frowned, unsure where this was going "Of course they would be interested. They've been desperate to tie our countries in blood since before the All Might system was introduced. But being All Might's former ward dosen't entitle Katsuki to any political power. He's… He's…" He couldn't bring himself to say it_

 _"An ass." Deku finished for him "Sorry, couldn't help myself. But if titles are all he needs I'd be more than happy to give them to him. Yuuei is in need of more heirs anyway."_

 _Kirishima didn't follow "I… I thought it was illegal to-"_

 _"I must wait at least ten years to name a successor." Deku confirmed "And when I do, I promise you it will not be Kacchan. Beyond our personal disagreements, he's older than me! Only by a few months, but still, it completely defeats the purpose. But I ask you this, what happens when an All Might dies before naming an heir? You can't awnser that because nobody knows. It's never happened before. Which is honestly a miracle in and of itself. All Might's have died young before, my Grandmother-in-Succession for example, and my dear Father-"_

 _"Wait! Slow down!" Kirishima pleaded and Deku realized he'd been muttering again. He took a breath and tried again._

" _A brand new position. With authority equal to that of a prince in foreign matters. That way the All Might's can focus on domestic concerns while still being represented in foreign courts. In time I would name four trusted individuals to serve in each of the other Five Kingdoms. But where better to start this little experiment than in the country with whom we have the best relations?"_

 _Deku watched as the realization of what he was offering to do dawned on Kirishima and tried not to feel like he was winning a victory. It was even more perfect than Kirishima knew. With other people representing the crown abroad there would be no need to travel across the Five Kingdoms to meet with other governments. Which would do much to lift the burden of jumping through hoops to avoid being seen skeletal and weak on All Might. It lessened both of their workloads considerably. And, most importantly, it provided an apparent "spare" to his "heir". Kacchan would have a legitimate claim to his throne._

 _Now, Yuuei would not fall into the hands of Endeavor, even if he did fail to save himself and Todoroki from King Enji's plot._

 _"You would use your own first major act as a prince to limit your own power?" Kirishima asked, disbelieving_

 _Deku simply shrugged "It's already so much paperwork." He quipped._

 _Kirishima laughed. Laughed like he'd never heard anything so funny. Tears leaked out of his red eyes but Deku knew they were not from the laughter._

 _"I might ask you a favor in exchange." Deku said lightly_

 _Kirishima snatches up his hands and squeezed them in his rough calloused ones "Name it." He promised "Name it and it's done."_

 _"Propose to me."_

 _The laughter on Kirishima's face died. "Dosen't that… defeat the point?"_

 _"Oh, I don't intend to accept." Deku clarified "You're a fine friend, Eijiro-San, but I'm afraid my heart belongs to another. What's more important is that the offer is made. In Yuuein tradition, a suitor is allowed a period of about a fortnight to consider the proposal and then accept or refuse the offer. During which time your people will reflect on what a good match it is."_

 _Kirishima smiled wickedly "At which point I introduce Katsuki as the next best solution." Deku grinned back at him._

 _The best part was, as far as anyone need know, they were both completely innocent in the whole affair. Kirishima would not be the first Riotan royal to offer his hand to an All Might. And how could he have known Deku was engaged to Todoroki? They hadn't publicity accounted it yet. True to his word, he had told not a soul. Deku wouldn't have minded if he had, but it had proved Kirishima's character to him all the same._

 _And the match would be nothing short of disastrous for King Enji. With all available royals marrying each other instead of his children, he would have no way to forward Todoroki power. Perhaps he might be willing to let his son stay with his fiancé to ensure he was properly wooed._

 _"You're sure about this?" Kirishima asked_

 _"Absolutely." Deku promised "Just make sure you don't tell Kacchan."_

 _Kirishima frowned "Why not? Dosen't he deserve to know?"_

 _Deku laughed "And what do you think he'd say? 'Shitty Deku! Sticking his nose into my business! Thinks I need his help to get married huh?' "_

 _Kirishima chuckled. Even when offering him nearly everything he'd ever wanted on a silver platter, there was no end to Kacchan's spite. It was best to let him make the decision himself. And there was nothing like love and jealousy to taint a man's judgement._

 _"Can I ask why?" Kirishima asked softly "Why would you do all this for us? I've heard the stories about how Katsuki used to treat you."_

 _Ah. Why indeed._

 _He tell him his plan to pressure King Enji into allowing Todoroki to stay. He could say all was forgiven because Kacchan was not the same man he was before, and neither was he. He could just say an All Might must always keep some of their secrets._

 _Instead he said "You don't have any siblings, do you Eijiro?"_

 _"I don't." He confirmed_

" _Let me explain something to you. You don't always love your sibling. You don't even like them. Most days you can't even stand them and plot to smother them with their pillow because they're snoring like a beast. Yet you are indisputably, irreversibly, tied together. For better or worse, I would not be the man I am today without Kacchan challenging me at every turn. And the gods alone know how he might've turned out without me following him around like a lost puppy dog, oooing and ahhhing every time he so much as farted. Kacchan is as much a brother to me as I will ever have. I'd be glad to see him live his life with the man he loves."_

* * *

The next day there was a big conference with all the major royalty in attendance. When it was done, Kirishima asked everyone to wait a moment. Then he proposed.

Deku acted as surprised as possible given the circumstances. He had given Kirishima the same jade stone he'd used to propose to Todoroki with, hoping it would signal to him what was really going on. The room did not immediately freeze over, (though the temperature did drop suddenly) so he trusted it had worked.

But when he searched the room for Kacchan's reaction, he found him smiling as if he'd just eaten a whole crate full of lemons.


	9. Chapter 9

Bakugo didn't know where he was. He was vaguely aware that he was moving but he didn't remember where he was coming from, or know where he was headed. His eyes passed over the scenery, unseeing.

Perfect.

It was perfect.

* * *

 _Kirishima crunched another hot pepper, trying to pretend his forehead wasn't beaded with sweat._

 _Bakugo kept his composure as he lifted lifted another three peppers to his mouth. He chewed slowly, mockingly, and gave a confident smile._

 _Kirishima, in a bid to outdo him, shoved four in his mouth. His whole body winced and shuddered, but he managed to keep it down. All his friends were watching them. Whispering and making bets._

 _Finally, though, their prince caved._

 _"Good god!" He cried "Were you born without a tongue, man?"_

 _Bakugo belched and laughed at him._

 _"You've never beaten me, not even once." He informed the panting prince "You really should just cut your losses already."_

 _Kirishima managed a laugh "No way, man! This is way too much fun!"_

 _Bakugo quirked an eyebrow "Fun?"_

 _"Yeah, you know when you-"_

 _"I know what fun is, jackass!" Kirishima laughed again at the outburst "What's so fun about fighting someone?"_

 _Kirishima blinked at him, "We're not fighting." He pointed out "We're… competing."_

 _"Same difference."_

 _"If you say so. But anyway, I guess I just like the thrill of a challenge, y'know?"_

 _Bakugo was taken aback by that. He'd assumed these challenges of his were the prince's way of trying to reclaim his pride after he'd defeated him in front of so many of his subjects. But Kirishima seemed not to hold any grudge at all. So he wanted a challenge eh?_

 _"I can respect that." He said finally_

* * *

 _Kirishima screeched to a stop suddenly, panting from running, and leaning against the doorframe as he caught his breath._

 _"I am so sorry!" He panted "I overslept!"_

 _"What kind of piss-weak excuse is that, Shitty-" Bakugo's voice fell away unexpectedly when his eyes fell on the prince. Kirishima seemed just as surprised as him he wasn't getting yelled at._

 _"Your… hair?" Bakugo clarified after a second_

 _"Hm? Oh yeah, I didn't have time to do it up like I usually do." He explained, fingering the long, red locks "You didn't think that was natural, did you?" He added with a raised eyebrow_

 _If Bakugo were a lesser man, he'd have blushed "Why not? Mine is."_

 _"Is it?" Before Bakugo could stop him, Kirishima had buried his hands in his pale blond spikes "Well I'll be damned."_

 _Bakugo slapped his hands off of him and took a few hurried steps back. Kirishima had the grace to look taken aback._

 _"Oh was that too forward? Sorry. Sorry."_

 _"I… I didn't come here to talk about hair with you, dumbass." Bakugo managed_

 _Still, he found it difficult to focus on his report about military drills and rations for some reason._

 _Had he always been that handsome?_

* * *

 _"Hey, did you hear? Kirishima wants to talk to you for some reason." Ashido said, cheerfully ignoring the look of pure dread on Bakugo's face._

 _His stomach was twisted in knots so tight it hurt. He'd been dreading this moment all week. He'd pressed Kirishima's stooges for details about what he'd done for them and each tale horrified him more than the last._

 _"Let's just get this over with."_

 _Ashido led him through the palace with a knowing smirk. Bakugo cursed her vehemently in his mind, but kept his teeth gritted. He should've known it was inevitable. If his experience with Yuueins was awful there was no way Riotans would fare any better._

 _Finally, she delivered him to an unassuming door at the top of a tall, winding, staircase. There was no putting it off any longer. Bakugo opened the door as slowly as he dared. Expecting an ambush of noise to hit him all at once but never did. Ashido giggled._

 _The door opened to reveal a flat rooftop to one of the towers. The small space had been heavily littered with pillows and cushions and illuminated by moonlight. At the center, there was a tall bottle of hard alcohol and platters of fruit and bread and… Was that a turducken? That was a turducken._

 _What was more, it was completely empty, spare one sole._

 _"Hey!" Kirishima waved to them_

 _Bakugo need only glance as Ashido to know she was amused "Have fun." She teased and left them alone_

 _Bakugo was left gaping like a fish in front of the prince. "Wh-What… I… Pinky said…"_

 _Kirishima's wickedly sharp smile had never seemed so wicked to him as it did then "And why would I throw Bakugo Katsuki an Ashido Mina party?"_

 _To say Bakugo was stunned would've been a severe understatement. Kirishima stood up, graceful as Bakugo'd ever seen him._

 _"This is the most private place in the palace." He explained "No one will bother you here. Except the servants who've been instructed to keep bringing food and drink until you tell them to stop, or you throw up, whichever comes first. The fireworks should be starting any minute. And… oh yeah!" He reaches into his pocket and tossed a small, black box at him "Happy Birthday!"_

 _Bakugo opened it and found inside a red beaded bracelet. Kirishima was about to head down the stairs without another word, leaving him alone and in peace._

 _"Wait," Bakugo found himself saying. Kirishima turned back, surprised and Bakugo couldn't look him in the eye "Wh-Why don't you stay." He managed_

 _The surprise on Kirishima's face heightened for a minute, then relaxed into a smile._

 _"Sure." He agreed "That sounds nice."_

* * *

"Katsuki, wait." Kirishima pleaded, grabbing onto his wrist so hard Bakugo wasn't sure if he'd activated his quirk or not "Just let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain." He heard himself say "It was a good move. Smart."

"Katsuki-"

"Shit, have you been in the common room lately? It's all anyone's saying."

"No. No, do not shut me out right now."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure the little shit goes through with it."

"Katsuki, it's a ploy! Once he rejects me, he's going to raise you to a… a… he didn't actually mention the title. But he-"

"I'm sure Deku made some very attractive promises. And I'm sure he intends to keep them. But that's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying… go through with it."

Kirishima couldn't find his words. So instead he studied his face closely for a minute

"Holy Hell" He breathed finally, his voice tinged with horror "You're serious."

Bakugo said nothing

Finally "Why?"

"It's a good deal." Bakugo made himself say

Kirishima snorted angrily "You're damn right it's a good deal. You get everything "

"By being Deku's number two?"

"By being my husband you asshole!" Kirishima cried, furious

Suddenly Bakugo was on the ground. Oh. They were outside. He hadn't noticed. Kirishima stared down at him, his eyes shining with a mixture of anger, hurt, and fear. When Bakugo did not stir, he shook his head in disbelief, as if he were something different than he had been before, and ran off.

It was only then Bakugo realized they were in the woods, and the moon was up.

* * *

 _Bakugo really didn't like the way that guy was staring at him. Like a butcher examining a cow for choice meats._

 _"Todoroki Enji, I presume." He said when the bulking giant with a flaming beard finally made his way over_

 _"Indeed I am." The man confirmed with the wicked grin of a man who believed he'd already won "And I believe you are Bakugo Katsuki, former ward of All Might, and current lap dog for the Kirishima's."_

 _"Woof." Bakugo said plainly and took a sip of his whiskey. It seemed to burn more than usual "I hope you don't plan on sharing my air long. I was trying to enjoy myself."_

 _"Only long enough to offer my sympathies." He said with a sneer "I've heard the stories about you and the new prince. He could never hold a candle to you in anything, could he?" He nodded his head to the magnificent coronation ball going on around them. The sounds of laughter and music carried over with the sweet smells of flowers and deserts. "Seems to me, all this should be yours."_

 _Oh, fuck, this again?_

 _Bakugo looked down at his glass and stared down at the swirling movement he made "I wonder," he mumbled "If I threw this in your face, would it extinguish that ugly beard of yours, or make it bigger?"_

 _The king kept smiling victoriously "Of course, that would also work in your favor, wouldn't it?" Bakugo added, his voice sounding disinterested "With ties to both Yuuei and Riot and a famously bad temper, I'd be the perfect spark to the powder keg of a war you've been working at building. A word of advice, if your plan ever depends on me being stupid, you'll be sorely disappointed. Having said that, eat my shit, Your Majesty."_

 _The king was undisturbed "You will find me when you're ready." He said as he took off into the crowd again._

* * *

"A clever stunt, to be sure, but the boy would not dream of following through with his threat. I've seen how he looks at my son." Todoroki Enji said with a dismissive wave of the hand

"He will if All Might tells him to." Bakugo argued "He would tear his own beating heart out of his chest if All Might told him to."

"It's on All Might's word I know the little twit's hand is secure."

"Yes, clasped in irons, or so the people will see. They will never accept your son amongst them, marriage or no. They will see a dutiful son putting aside his own desires to pay the price for his father's mistake."

"Why should any of that concern me?"

"Becuase it would be a scandal." Bakugo said firmly "And the All Might's cannot afford scandal. It is imperative that the All Might's be loved and adored by their people. They have no birthright to the power they wield or powerful relatives to keep their position secure. Why do you think Deku became prince when I was his superior in every regard? Becuase he was the safe option while I was controversial. Kirishima is safe, you are controversial."

The king frowned, and scratched at his flaming beard contemplatively.

* * *

 _"Another date? Fucking Hell, where do you find the time?" Bakugo sneered from his bed as Deku fussed over his curls in the mirror_

 _"Don't wait up." He said with a mischievous smile_

 _"Listen, Deku, you gotta stop leaving me alone with the old hags all the time. If I have to listen to their passive-aggressive gossiping about David Shield's spinach casserole one more time, I'm gonna lose it."_

 _"I'm not sure you ever had it to begin with but-" Bakugo threw his book at his head. Deku saw it coming in the mirror and dodged easily, laughing_

 _"Seriously, though," he continued "You should come out with me sometime. I'm sure Melissa has a friend-"_

 _"Pass."_

 _"Or what about Camie? She was into you."_

 _"Listen to me you little hog shit, I do not want or need you setting me up. Is that fucking clear?"_

 _"Aye aye, sir." Deku gave a mocking salute_

 _"I just don't get what you see in them." He grumbled into his pillow._

 _Ever since the survey things had changed and Bakugo didn't like it. No one seemed to realize he how weak he was anymore. Or, rather, they didn't care that he was strong. Everyone always wanted to hang out with shitty Deku now. They asked him to eat lunch with them and paid him compliments and laughed at his jokes. Ma said they were trying to curry his favor since he was technically in the running to become All Might's heir. But Bakugo was still way better than him and no body ever seemed to want to curry his favor, so that couldn't be it._

 _Bakugo didn't get it. He didn't know what anyone saw in Deku. He was plain and weak and annoying. And he didn't know what Deku saw in all those morons he kept hanging out with. They were stupid and untrustworthy._

 _And Bakugo was…_

 _"Alright then, just sit in the dark and stare at the ceiling. Whatever makes you happy."_

 _And with that he was out the door_

 _"If you come home with another hickey, I'm not covering for you again!" He called after him._

 _But he was already gone._

* * *

Bakugo didn't remember walking into the cave. But somehow or another he found himself staring at a cave wall. Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, he examined his new surroundings.

It was not a normal cave, for sure. It was more like a long tunnel that moved in a curved angle and after a bit of walking, Bakugo realized it was a spiral. There were alcoves com either side, each one holding a large gray block. But it was not until he reached the statues that he realized where he was.

A huge, muscular man with a square jaw and bald head. A beautiful woman. All Might.

Bakugo dropped the torch he didn't realize he was holding and slapped his hand over his mouth to stop from crying out. His chest heaved, his heart hammering away in his chest.

The crypts! What was doing in the crypts!?

I don't belong here. He thought

And yet, when his eyes skated over to the spot immediately to All Might's left, he felt nothing could have stopped him from examining it.

The tomb was still open. The coffin unsealed. Yet the words were already carved into the stone.

 _Here lies Midoriya Izuku_

 _Ninth wielded of One For All, and Ninth All Might_

 _May he Rest In Peace_

Bakugo found himself scrambling as far away from the coffin so quickly he tripped over his own two feet and kept moving away in a backwards crawl until he felt his back hit against a wall. He had broken out in a sweat, yet he felt cold. His heard seemed to be trying to escape him. His eyes glanced down at the red beads around his wrist.

Useless.

Helpless.

He couldn't move.

He began to weep bitterly

* * *

 _"Come on, Kacchan." Deku pleaded with him, crying, as he shook at his shoulders "We have to get out of here! We have to go!"_

 _As if Bakugo didn't know wanted to jump up. To run. To fight. To do anything. But his body wouldn't do what he wanted. He couldn't move._

 _"Save your breath, child. He won't move unless I command it." A voice outside his line of sight spoke_

 _"What did you do to him?" Deku demanded_

 _"We had hoped he would deliver One For All to us. Everyone knows what a strong fighter he is. We assumed All Might had already passed it on. A pity it didn't work. But, then again, All Might can't ignore the disappearance of his two favorite wards forever, can he?"_

 _No. Bakugo thought, horrified_

 _"But then, it would be a waste not the check every possibility. Don't you agree?"_

 _No._

 _"Bakugo, restrain him."_

 _And he did. Deku fought him, punched him, scratched him, bit him. But in the end it did no good. Deku was never much of a match for him to begin with._

 _The scrawny man leaned over him, his face obscured by his hair. He reached out and grabbed Deku's face, twisting it this way and that._

 _"That power… is mine you see. Mine by blood right."_

 _Deku spit in his eye. But he only had Bakugo strike him._

 _For a time, there was only Deku's screaming. Then, there was an explosion and a thunderous "I am here!"_

 _No! You idiot!_

 _The man smiled "Seems the trap's been sprung. I should go greet our guest. Don't you move now."_

 _And Bakugo didn't. Sounds of fighting and cries of pain began to drift in. And he couldn't move. Deku glared at him, gathered up as much of his shirt in his mouth as he could to make a gag, and started slamming his hand against his bonds until his thumb broke and he could escape. And he couldn't move. Deku picked the lock of their cell, recovered Bakugo's swords, and looked him in the eye to promise he'd come back. And he couldn't move._

 _He spent the entire battle listening to the sounds of carnage, not knowing who was living and who was dying, unable to so much as clench his fist._

 _Nothing. He could do nothing._

 _Helpless._

 _Useless._

 _He didn't know if Deku had survived until he appeared in front of him again, covered in blood and breathing hard._

 _"I'm sorry about this, but we need to go now." He said, and tossed Bakugo over his shoulder as easily as if he were a sack of potatoes and carried him away_

 _Since when… Bakugo thought, helplessly Since when can he lift me!_

 _When Bakugo couldn't stay up on his horse, Deku tied their torsos together and they rode off into the night. When Deku struggled to apply his own bandages, Bakugo couldn't even laugh at him. The next morning, when he spotted All Might half dead in the rubble of the building, he couldn't call out. And when it became clear that the effects of what they had done to him would not fade away quickly, he couldn't even tell them to kill him rather than doom him to a lifetime of this._

 _But he was doomed… for two months at least._

 _Everything had to be done for him or two him. Every bath was his mother scrubbing at him in too cold water. Every meal was funneled down his throat and tasted terrible. Every afternoon was spent staring at the sky with someone reading aloud to him like he was a child. Every night he heard them whispering. They weren't sure if he was "alive" in there and if it wouldn't be a mercy to smother him. Bakugo wanted to tell them to just get it over with, but he couldn't so much as open his mouth on his own._

 _He was nothing like this._

 _Helpless._

 _Useless._

 _Deku._

 _Even he had never fallen this low. Even at his absolute worst, when the stink of death heavy on him, Deku has at least always managed to wash his own ass. Was this what it felt like to be a true Deku?_

 _Sometimes he would frown at him, staring intensely into his eyes. Like I was offering a silent challenge that Bakugo didn't understand and couldn't take. When his movement returned to him, all at once as if a curse had been lifted, he knew he couldn't stay there any longer. He wasn't sure which was more humiliating, the ordeal itself or the loss of purpose it left him with. If he couldn't even protect himself, his king, or his closest companion, what good was he?_

 _His mother told him he was selfish for leaving them so soon after the ordeal, when they were all still raw and frightened and healing._

 _"I hope you know what it is to truly love someone someday, Katsuki." She told him, taking a page out of Auntie's parenting book for once "So much that their needs are more important than your own. Only then will you understand what you are doing."_

 _And with that she let him go._

* * *

"It is a morbid thought, isn't it?" Deku's voice startled him, when he raised his face from his knees, the light coming from the delicate candelabra he was holding made him wince. But Deku wasn't looking at him, he was looking at the open room that would one day be his "I try not to think about it, but I keep finding myself pulled here."

"I… I shouldn't be here." Bakugo managed, his throat was raw and it hurt just a little to talk

"I'm not kicking you out." Deku said plainly "It might be best if you avoid the sun for a while, you look a mess."

From his large, droopy sleeves, he produced a sandwich and a canteen. It wasn't until then that Bakugo realized how hungry he was. He took them without complaint.

"How… How long has it been?"

"Four days since the proposal. Sorry I wasn't able to come talk to you sooner. One little marriage proposal and everyone jumps down your throat." Deku said breezily, taking a seat on the ground opposite him "That said, you didn't exactly make it easier, disappearing like that on us. You really gotta stop getting my hopes up like that."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Bakugo grumbled through a bite of sandwich

"No you're not." Deku said "It figures the one time I'm counting on you being a possessive, easily offended, self-important dick you turn into Mr. Generous. Kirishima's very upset with you about that, by the way."

"You know Icyhot's going to kill you, right?"

That shut him up.

"How do you know?" He said after a minute

"Everyone knows he's King Enji's favorite. He'd never risk giving him over to an enemy state unless he stood to gain from it. He plans to have his son kill you in your marriage bed and take Yuuei for his own. Even if he really loves you, his father has his mother, sister, and brother as hostages. I'd support you marrying Mineta over him."

Deku stared at him for a long minute, stunned. Bakugo finished his sandwich. "Oh, fuck you, Kacchan!" He exploded suddenly "No, seriously, fuck you! I spent a year in undercover trying to piece together what they were plotting and you figured it out in less than two months? Fuck you!"

"Not my fault you're stupid." Bakugo said bluntly "You're still planning to go through with it, aren't you?"

"Why do you think I wanted to raise you so you had a claim to my throne. I won't let Yuuei fall into Enji's hands. But, yes, I still plan to marry Shoto. I love him. And he love me."

"Come on, Deku. You're smart enough to know that won't save you. Look, I don't like it any more than you-"

"Then why are you telling us to do it?"

"Becuase I don't want you to die, you idiot!" Bakugo snapped and for a second he could see the fear of it all flash in Deku's eyes. He didn't want to die either.

"There was one thing you got wrong, though." He said finally, a little duly "King Enji does not take hostages. He prefers more… direct means."

"What are you getting at?"

Deku quirked an eyebrow "How do you get a man to murder his beloved husband? How do you bend the most unbreakable of wills to your own? How do you make the most proud and fearsome swordsman in the world stand aside and do nothing as his mentor battles for his life?"

An icy shiver traveled down Bakugo's spine "Oh." He hewed himself say

"I have to keep Shoto as far removed from his father as I can get. He won't act until his son's seat in our court is secure, and he has swayed enough nobles to support his claim. Perhaps the distance will dilute the effects."

Bakugo lay out a bitter, barking laugh "Once." He said "They did that to me once. And I was under their spell for two months. He's had a lifetime to engrain this shit into his son's head. You can keep his out of his father's clutches for ten years of a hundred for all the difference it will do."

"Then, tell me how you broke out. Please, it might be my only hope." Deku pleaded

Bakugo laughed again "Broke out? If it could be broken through force of will, don't you think I would have managed it before you started digging in my ass crack for me?"

Bakugo watched as the hopelessness of the situation finally settled over Deku. The prince started to laugh. A light, tinkling sound. "That's about what I figured. Back to square one, huh?"

"You don't have a plan, do you?"

"A vague hope I'll be able to find a solution before he decides to kill me and that you'll take over in my place if I don't." Deku said, already shaking off his daze "But I know that won't be enough to satisfy you."

"So just-"

"Enough." Deku said firmly "I won't abandon him, Kacchan."

The two frowned at each other for a minute. Finally Deku heaved a sigh.

"Do you know why we didn't just kill you? Back then?" Bakugo didn't respond "We could see it in your eyes. You were fighting it. Every minute. Lesser men would've fallen into despair but you kept fighting." Deku picked up his candelabra and rose to his full height above Bakugo "You're right of course. About everything. I don't have a plan. This marriage is a disaster waiting to happen and if I had better sense I'd abandon it entirely and marry someone more suitable. But I love him. And I'm willing to fight for it. And if I'm fighting… and you're sitting here crying…"

The rest didn't need to be said.


End file.
